For Better or Worse
by GSR4ever87
Summary: Sara is struggling after what happened, and has been hiding from her family what she really needs. What happens when her man finally finds out? Will he support her decision? Also, Bailey is going through her Senior year of high school, and a few significant things happen. What are they? All good, or bad? Please read and find out. Sequel to Worth Fighting For. Setting: Season 8
1. 4 months later

Disclaimer: Don't own the main Characters.

Summary: Sara is struggling after what happened, and has been hiding from her family what she really needs. What happens when her man finally finds out? Will he support her decision?  
Also, Bailey is going through her Senior year of high school, and a few significant things happen. What are they? All good, or bad? Please read and find out. Sequel to Worth Fighting For.  
Setting: Season 8

AN: Hi everybody, here is the sequel I promised. Now those of you who hadn't read the first one you might be confused on what is going on, so it would probably be best to do that, continue at your own risk.

Title: For Better or Worse  
Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Angst, Drama  
Rating: T  
Spoilers: Mentions of past seasons, especially season 7  
Time-line: Season 8 (4 months after last story ended)  
Warnings: Suggestive/Implied adult behavior, sensitive themes  
Main Parings: GSR  
Minor Parings: CatNip, Lindsey/OC  
Other Characters: Bailey, Megan & Arthur, Greg, Warrick, Brass, OC's  
Series Order: Worth Fighting for, For Better or worse

* * *

For Better or Worse

Chapter 1: 4 months later

As 15-year-old Bailey was standing in the kitchen watching Hank through the kitchen window, who was out in the backyard enjoying the sun, she was thinking about everything that has happened in her life the last three years.

She knew a long time ago life was always changing, nothing stayed the same long, but she still couldn't believe how fast it had happened to her. One minute her life was going one way, then in the next, it changed so drastically and unexpectedly that it could have made any head spin.  
She ended up in a new city, new school, making new friends, even a best friend, which was something she never really had, and she also never expected, or ever thought of going beyond just knowing about her biological family, but she ended up living with them.

She'll always love, miss, and remember the family that raised her for 12 years of her life, nothing will change that or how she felt about them. But to think of never meeting her biological family or falling in love with them, including the extended members, is an unthinkable notion now.

It is also an unthinkable notion of almost losing her mother close to 4 months ago...

Before her thoughts could continue down that road, a whistling sound came from the stove that caught her attention, so she shook off her thoughts as she walked toward it before pouring hot tea in a tea cup and adding a little sugar. Then after grabbing a saucer to put under the cup, she walked toward the living room, stopping just as soon as her mother, who was sitting on the couch while reading, came in view as her thoughts from the kitchen continued.

After her mother was released from the hospital, her and her dad did everything they could to help her through the aftermath of her ordeal, or at least everything she allowed for them to help with since she tried to be as independent as she's always been. But a few weeks after, although she tried very hard to hide it, they knew something was wrong. She just didn't have that same sparkle in her eyes that she had before what happened, even the twins presence didn't bring out the usual sparkle.

Now Bailey knew her mother loved her and her siblings, nothing would/could change that, but if they couldn't even bring out the full happiness in her, something had to be up.

Her thoughts were once again interrupted, only this time in a different way, when she heard her mother's voice. "Honey, you ok?"

She mentally shook her head before giving her mother a little smile as she walked toward her. "Yeah, mom. Here's your tea."

Sara gave her a small smile as she closed her book after putting the bookmarker in place. "Thank you."

After Sara placed her book on the arm of the couch, Bailey handed her the tea cup, and once she took the cup and saucer with her left hand, which the cast had now been replaced with a brace, Bailey nodded with a smile. "You're welcome." Then as Sara took a sip, she asked. "Do you need anything else?"

Sara shook her head while swallowing before replying. "No thank you, you've done enough this morning."

"Then can I head to the park? Lindsey wanted me to meet her there."

"Alright, have fun. But be safe and don't forget your phone."

After a nod, she leaned down to her mother's cheek and kissed it before pulling back, then after grabbing her phone from the coffee table and putting it in her shorts pocket, she walked out of the house, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

After walking the few blocks, she made it to the park, and when she saw Lindsey sitting on top of a picnic table that was close to the basketball courts with the bike/hike path near by, made Bailey smile. Leave it Lindsey to get as close to the basketball courts as possible, especially when guys were playing on it.

When she was closer to her, she spoke out to get her attention. "Hey Linds."

Lindsey turned her attention away from the two 17 year old guys playing basketball before smiling at her best friend. "Hey Bay. How are you?"

She sits next to her on the table top so her feet were on the seat, while doing a little sigh. "I'm ok, it's just been a busy morning. I'm glad dad took the twins to the store with him. Now don't get me wrong, I love them with all my heart, but you can feel when you need a break."

While helping her mother out as she healed from her injuries, Bailey had been doing extra duty with the twins, even more so when her father had gone back to work full time two months ago, which didn't leave much room hanging out with her friends, other than Lindsey, during her summer vacation. So she was kind of happy when her father suggested he'll take the twins with him to the store today to give her a much needed break.

Lindsey nodded in understanding while Bailey asked. "How are you doing? What about your mom?"

Lindsey gave her a little smile. "I'm good, and mom is still going through morning sickness."

Not long after Sara was released from the hospital, Catherine and Nick tied the knot. Then by the end of their second month of marriage, they were pleasantly surprised that the family was going to be introducing a new baby. They were very happy about the news, especially Lindsey, she couldn't wait to meet her new brother or sister.

Bailey nodded in understanding before placing her hand on Lindsey's shoulder. "I'm sure it will get better."

As she removed her hand, Lindsey nodded with a small smile. "I'm sure it will too. Although, it has been nice seeing Nick doting on her, I can see how excited he..."

She trailed off when she noticed Bailey's attention was not on her anymore, she was now looking toward the running/bike path watching someone running by in shorts and a white t-shirt, and she couldn't really call him a boy because he looked a little older to be a high school student.  
But either way, it made Lindsey smile a little because she finally got to witness her best friend actually looking at someone from the opposite sex for more than a few seconds at a time.

Since she's known Bailey she's noticed that she had been more into her school work, books, and multiple school clubs, which she didn't care because she'll be her best friend no matter what she was interested in. But it was just nice that boys have finally caught her attention. Maybe now they can finally have a two way conversation about them. Instead of her just jabbering on about which one she liked that week or month.

After a few more seconds, Lindsey cleared her throat before speaking. "Welcome to the club."

When the guy was out Bailey's sight, she shook her head and looked toward Lindsey, who was smiling at her. "What?"

Lindsey smiled bigger. "I said welcome to the club."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Lindsey chuckled while she shook her head. "Oh come on, you were practically trying to see through him."

Now knowing she was caught, but trying to hide her embarrassment, she shook her head. "I was not."

Lindsey chuckled again. "You so were." Before Bailey could speak again, Lindsey placed her hand on her shoulder while she continued. "But that's ok. Now I just feel there is more hope on you finding a date for winter formal."

Bailey sighed. "Lindsey..."

Lindsey cuts her off. "No way you are getting out of it. This is your Senior year, and I'm going to make sure you enjoy it as much as you can. Including on making sure you go to every dance." Then Lindsey sighed as she finished. "Even if I won't get to enjoy the big one with you."

With her being just a Sophomore, she was excluded from the Junior/Senior prom, which she wouldn't have cared about that because she had the next two years to enjoy it, but how much could she really enjoy it without her best friend?

Bailey looked at her with sympathy with a small smile, but before she could reply, their little moment was interrupted when they heard someone else's voice. "Hi Bailey."

The girls turned their heads so they were now looking in front of them, and Lindsey's heart skipped a beat when she was looking at one of the two guys standing there, the same guy she saw playing basketball when she first showed up here, which was the one she's secretly had a crush on since last year.

Bailey gave him a small smile. "Hi Blake."

Blake Adams was a fellow Senior at 17 years old. His height was a little above average, he had an athletic build from his years of playing basketball and baseball. He had short Brown hair, Brown eyes, and was very nice. In fact, he was one of the first people to reach out to Bailey when she first started going to the high school here. He was also quite attractive and very popular with the female crowd. But to Bailey, while she could very much understand why he got the attention from them, just didn't feel that type of attraction toward him.

Blake smiled in return as Lindsey lightly elbowed Bailey's side, which she got the hint quickly, so she cleared her throat before introducing them. "Blake this is Lindsey Willows."

Blue eyes met Brown ones as Blake gave her a little smile, making Lindsey's heart skip another beat. "I've actually seen you around campus, so you'll be a Sophomore when school starts again, right?"

Telling herself not to make a fool out of herself, Lindsey nodded shortly. "Yeah."

"Then I guess I'll get to see you around campus again."

Now trying not to blush, Lindsey nodded again. "Yep."

She wanted to slap herself from saying these short answers, but she was very nervous. She's never felt this way about any other guy she's ever been around.

Blake smiled again, then he cleared his throat before finally introducing the person next to him. "This is my good friend Ross Gilmore. He's transferring in."

He was also a Senior, and while not as popular as Blake was with the female crowd, he wasn't that bad looking either. His height was about average, slim build, medium length blond hair, and green eyes. He also played basketball.

The girls nodded with polite smiles before Blake cleared his throat again "Alright, we better go. I hope you enjoy the last days of freedom."

With school starting in a few days they chuckled while nodding in understanding before Bailey spoke again. "You too."

After the guys nodded, they started walking away, then Blake turned around after taking a few steps. "Hey, do you two want a ride?"

Bailey turned around to look at them while shaking her head. "No thank you."

Not only would she feel a little uncomfortable if she agreed for the ride, she wasn't exactly ready to go home yet, so there was no point.

Blake nodded with a smile. "Alright."

As the guys started walking away, Bailey turned back around, and once she was back in her original position, Lindsey spoke a second later. "Dude!"

Bailey looked at her best friend with her eyebrow raised. "Dude what?"

"You knew him!? And I'm only meeting him just now, when I could have been introduced to him a year ago?"

Bailey shook her head with a smile. "Yes I know him, but only from passing and he was in my AP history class last year. It isn't like we sit down and have lunch together. And the reason I..."

Lindsey cuts her off with a sad tone. "I get it, you didn't think I stood a chance with all those beautiful girls who have their eyes on him."

Bailey shook her head with a smile. "Now don't say that, you are plenty beautiful, and he would be stupid to look past you, honestly." Lindsey looked at her best friend with a small smile, she always knew what to say to make her feel a little better. "And that's not the reason. I really didn't even think about it because...well, like I said, I don't really hang out with him, and it isn't like you don't get enough attention from the boys our age."

"But that's just it, those are boys, Blake is a man."

Bailey rolled her eyes with a chuckle. "Ok, sure."

Lindsey chuckled back. "It's true."

As Bailey got off the table so they could start walking around, she replied. "Sure Linds, whatever you say."

Lindsay got off the table too, and replied as she was catching up to her. "Do you really think I could have a chance with him?"

Bailey took a breath before looking over at her. "After everything that I've been through and witnessed, I believe anything is possible."

Lindsey smiled with her eyes are bright. "Well it wasn't a no, so I'll take it."

The girls chuckled as they continued to walk and talk, both wanting to enjoy every last second of their summer vacation.

* * *

Not long after Bailey had left the house, the front door opened, and Grissom walked in carrying the car seats in.

Sara looked up from her book to see her husband walk in the house with her babies, and when their eyes met, they share a small smile as he spoke. "Hi honey."

Sara placed her book on the end table after sitting up. "Hi babe."

He walked over to the couch and placed the car seats on the coffee table before turning toward her and cupping her cheek, then he leaned down and kissed her softly, which she reciprocated.

When they pulled back, she asked. "How was the trip to the store?"

"Not bad. But two very special babies missed their mother."

Sara smiled as she moved forward on the couch so the twins were now in right front of her. "Hi you guys, mommy missed you too."

Even though she did enjoy the quiet for a few hours, she really did miss her babies, which Grissom could see that. But the sparkle was as dull as it had been since a few weeks after she was released from the hospital.

After both babies were out of the their cars seats and in Sara's arms, which now getting to hold both babies at the same time again was one of the things she loved about having the brace now, she leaned back against the couch cushions while Grissom asked. "Is Bailey here?"

Sara shook her head, but her attention was on the twins. "No. She left to go meet Lindsey at the park."

Grissom nodded in understanding while walking toward the front door so he could get the groceries from the vehicle, then Sara called out his name just as he got to the door, so he stopped and turned his head to the right. "Yeah?"

She gives him a small smile. "Thank you for taking them today."

He smiled with his blue eyes sparkling. "Anytime honey, love you."

She nodded, and as he opened the door before he stepped out, she replied loud enough so he could hear her. "Love you too!" Then she looked down at her babies and whispered after kissing both of their foreheads. "Mommy loves you guys too, so much. You have to know that." She then closed her eyes as a few tears came down her cheeks.

She loved her family more than anything, but she knew something was wrong, and knew what would happen if she didn't get a break soon, much like what her husband did almost a year ago.

Which after everything that had happened, to her personally and to the team the last few years, who could really blame her? But the thought of leaving them, for even a second, only made her feel guilty and more depressed.

She's been trying to fight off the feeling for as long as she could, but it was becoming harder and harder every day. She knew she should talk to Grissom about what she was feeling, and knew that she could, she just didn't know how to bring the subject up.

* * *

AN: Interested on what happens next? Want more chapters? Please review.


	2. Telling Him

AN: Thank you for the reviews and support, here is the next chapter. A little emotional, just so you are warned.

* * *

Chapter 2: Telling Him

Two Mornings later

Sara silently gasped as she sat up in bed, trying to rid herself from the nightmare she just had, which have been a regular occurrence since leaving the hospital, and more than she's had since she's been involved with Grissom.

Now thinking of her husband, she looked toward his side of the bed, where he was laying so he was facing her while sound asleep, then she looked at the alarm clock on his side of the bed and noticed that he hadn't been home, let alone asleep, very long since coming home from work.

She took a breath as she moved the covers off of her before getting up, then after grabbing her robe from the bathroom door and putting it on over her shorts and tank-top, she tied it while walking out of the room, knowing there was no point in trying to get more sleep now.

Only a few minutes passed since she had left the room before Grissom reached over to her side of the bed, and when the palm of his hand touched nothing but sheets, he opened his eyes instantly, seeing what he had felt, which was no wife. Then after lifting his head up and turning it toward the bathroom, he saw that the door was wide open, indicating she wasn't in there either,  
so he ran his hand down his clean shaven face before pulling the covers off of him, and getting out of bed while yawning. Once he grabbed his robe from the other hook on the bathroom door, he placed it over his t-shirt and sweatpants as he walked out of the room while tying it.

When he reached the living room, and didn't see her there, he headed toward the kitchen before stopping in the doorway, where he watched his wife's body leaning against the counter while cradling a coffee mug with both of her hands as she was looking out in the backyard with a sad/tired look on her face.

He mentally sighed as his heart was breaking seeing her like that. He knew she tries hiding it when she's around everybody, but when she knew no one was watching, she let that hard mask slip away. Then when he saw her wipe a tear away, he couldn't stay away anymore so he moved from his spot from the doorway while whispering in a soothing/concerned tone. "Honey? What's wrong?"

A little startled at his voice, she shook off her sadness before turning to the right to look at him, then she cleared her throat before giving him a little smile, the fake one she was so use to giving the last four months. "Nothing, I'm fine."

He stopped in front of her, shaking his head with his caring eyes looking into her dull Brown ones, which only broke his heart even more. "Sara Sidle's famous words are not going to work this time. I know you are not, and haven't been."

He moved his hand to cup her cheek, but when it touched her skin, she flinched a little, something she's never done before toward him. He showed a little hurt on his face before he could stop himself, which she saw as she placed her right hand on his before he could move it from her cheek. "I'm sorry."

Grissom shook his head again as he stepped a little closer to her before whispering. "You have nothing to be sorry about. But what I want to know is what's going on. Something is wrong."

Sara took a breath as she ran her hand up and down his before speaking, finally telling him. "Ever since I've gotten out of the hospital I've been having trouble sleeping. And working part time isn't doing me any good right now. I feel run down, I'm in a little funk...I think I..." She paused then shook her head. "No, I don't think, I do, I need..."

Grissom cuts her off while nodding. "A break from Vegas." He took a breath, knowing this part was going to be hard, but had a feeling on what she needed. "A break from everything here to clear your head."

It still made her feel guilty, and she knew that he knew it was true, so she started to have tears in her eyes, and since she couldn't stop them any longer, they finally fell down her cheeks in front of him. "Griss I..."

But he waved off her words as he took the coffee mug from her hand and placed it on the counter before bringing her in his arms so he could hold her in his protective embrace, while wishing he could take all of this sadness away from her.

The moment his arms came around her, she turned her head and started to sob in his neck while wrapping her arms tightly around him, not wanting to feel this way anymore, while wishing she could just stay in his arms forever. She always felt better when she was in them, but the moment she was out, those dark/sad feelings came back. That's when she started to know she need the break

Once she calmed down, he kissed her temple while running his left hand up and down her back soothingly as he whispered in her ear. "Do what you have to do until you are ready to come back to us."

With Bailey just starting school, her senior year at that, he couldn't just pick everybody up and leave to go with her, no matter how much he wanted to.

She shook her head with a sniffle before whispering. "I can't do that, I can't just leave the kids." She pulled back after he loosened his hold on her but was still keeping his arms around her, then she cupped his cheek while seeing his now sad blue eyes as she finished. "I can't leave you, I need you. I need all of you."

He gave her a little smile as he cupped her cheek. "We'll keep in constant contact, and I know you'll keep us close to your heart wherever you go." He ran his thumb up and down her cheek to wipe her tears away as he continued. "You let me go when I needed it, and as much as the part that never wants you to leave my side, I know you need this. I'm suppose to be the supportive husband that helps you anyway that I can, and not hold you back, so I'm not going to do that."

Sara swallowed, then after a few seconds, she asked. "You sure?"

He didn't hesitate, even though the part of him that didn't want her to go was hurting. "I am. I want to see the sparkle back in your eyes." As he continued to run his thumb up and down her cheek, he gave her a little smile. "I miss it. I miss my happy and healthy Sara."

While she looked into his caring, understanding, and most importantly, loving eyes, she sniffled again before speaking with watery eyes. "But you still love all of her, right?" She needed to hear that he did, that he was still behind her.

He swallowed the lump in his throat as he brought her closer to him again before speaking softly and truthfully. "Forever and Always. Nothing is going to change that."

When they were close enough, they kissed softly and tenderly a few times, then they pulled back before they were wrapped in each other's arms again.

After a few seconds of silence, he sighed as he ran a hand up and down her back again before whispering. "I'm so sorry that you are going through this Sara, I..."

She cuts him off. "Hey." She pulled back from so she could cup his cheek again, then continued while looking into his eyes, which it almost looked he was about to cry. "We talked about this shortly after I was released from the hospital. You know I don't blame you on what happened to me. It wasn't your fault, babe." He was about to open his mouth but she cuts him off while shaking her head. "No it wasn't, so please try and not let that continue to eat at you. I made it back to you guys."

He knew it was still going take a little time to feel that he wasn't responsible for what happened to her, but she was right; it happened, it's done and over with, and she's here. Not exactly all better after everything, but they were working on that.

After he took a breath, he nodded, indicating he'll try harder on not letting his thoughts think like that. Then he took her hand from his cheek, and kissed the palm of it before slipping his fingers through hers as they started walking to the kitchen table at the right side of the room before sitting down next to one another, but they still held each other's hands, not ready to let go yet.

They look at their clasped hands before Sara looked into his eyes first, she then cleared her throat before asking. "What about the kids and your work schedule?"

They still had Crystal on speed dial, but she still wanted the twins to have that parent interaction.

He paused for a second before looking into her eyes. "I'll go back to part time, or even take a little break myself. I'm sure Catherine, or even Nick and Warrick, would love to be boss for a little bit."

She smiled a little as she replied. "I would hate to give them more work."

"If they were standing here, they would tell you that they would want to help anyway they could. Maybe we'll bring a couple of people from the day shift and/or swing to help out on really busy nights." He squeezed her hand lightly. "I don't want this weighing down on you, the lab will be fine."

She swallowed as she nodded. "And my family?"

He brought her hand up to kiss her knuckles while keeping his eyes on hers. "We'll be here waiting with open arms."

As she continued to look into his eyes, which were showing her so much support and love in them, more than she could have ever imagined, which is saying a lot because she knew how much he already did on both counts.

She cleared her throat from the emotions rushing through her before speaking softly while now looking at his wedding ring. "I don't think you signed up for this when you said your wedding vows."

He ran his thumb over her ring while replying just as softly. "I signed up for better or worse. In fact, I signed up for all of it, and I meant every word. Not just when things are going good."

She looked into his eyes a second later before giving him a little smile. "I love you all of you, you know that, right?" As he nodded she continued with tears in her eyes again. "And I wouldn't even consider doing this if I didn't..."

Grissom cuts her off as he tugged on her hand so she would get up. "I know honey." And after he pushed his chair back, she sat in his lap sideways, wrapping her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist.

As they sat there enjoying the closeness in silence for a few minutes, Sara started running her fingers through his hair as she looked into his tired eyes. "I'm sorry you didn't get much sleep."

He took a breath as he leaned toward her neck, kissing it lightly before speaking against it. "Well, I guess it looks like a nap is on our schedule today."

She smiled as she pulled back to look into his eyes again. "Just as long as your arms are around me, so you can keep those nightmares away for a bit."

He smiled a little sadly. "I wish I can keep more than your nightmares away."

She nodded as she removed her right hand from his hair to cup his cheek. "I know babe. But what you do, does help, believe me. It could be a lot worse."

And it was definitely worse before she had him in her life. She mentally shook her head a second later, not wanting to go there.

After he nodded, she leaned toward him, and just as their lips were about to touch, they heard Bailey's throat clear before her voice. "You have an audience now, so watch the level of content, please."

She didn't mind seeing her parents kiss, but there was only so much she could take, especially before breakfast.

Sara and Grissom smile while their lips were still connected, then after a small peck, they pull back before looking over at their daughter.

She smiled at them. "Good morning."

Grissom answered with a smile of his own. "Good morning, you ready for your first day as a senior?"

Bailey took a breath as she places her backpack strap on her chair at the table before replying. "I am. Although, it is kind of scary thinking were I'll be next year."

Sara gave her daughter a little smile as she got off her husband's lap before walking the few steps toward to her to cup her cheek. "Just take it one day at a time sweetie. Enjoy this time as much as you can."

Bailey nodded with a smile. "I will."

After Sara removed her hand from her daughter's cheek, she goes back to the counter to pour a new cup of coffee, while Grissom gets up from his chair. "What would you like to eat, sweetheart?"

Bailey shook her head. "I can make something dad."

But Grissom waved it off. "That's ok, I got today, you can do tomorrow."

Bailey nodded with a smile. "Alright, how about French Toast and eggs."

"Ok, and to drink?"

As she sat down at the table, she replied. "Milk, please."

Grissom nodded before looking over at Sara. "What about you, honey?" Before she could reply, he spoke again with a smirk. "And don't say you are fine with just coffee, please eat something."

Sara smiled behind her coffee mug, he knew her so well, which she actually didn't mind this side of him right now.

"Ok, I'll have some eggs and toast."

He nodded with an approving smile before starting on the breakfast while Sara goes and sits down at the table, which was the seat Grissom had just been sitting in, so she was across from her daughter, and after she had placed her coffee mug on the table, she saw Bailey with a smile on her face, so she asked with a raised eyebrow. "What it is honey?"

Bailey shook her head with the smile still on her face. "Dad knew what you were going to say before you said, I guess I'm still amazed at your connection. I know my other parents loved one another, but I don't know if their connection was like yours. "She shrugged while looking down at the table. "Or maybe I was just too young to really care about that stuff."

Sara gave her a soft smile. "I'm sure they did Bailey. With all the stories we've heard from you and your aunt, and the home movies that we've seen, I don't doubt it."

Bailey looked up from the table to smile at her mother. "You think so?"

Grissom answered for her mother as he placed her milk in front of her. "Of course she does. We actually both do."

Bailey smiled again when she saw her mother purse her lips while her father had a smile on his face, making her feel like old times, it also made her feel even better about today. Then after she took a sip of her milk, she places the glass back on the table before asking. "So, are the stories true that the connection between you two were strong right from the start?"

Sara almost chocked on her coffee before looking at her, while Grissom stopped his task with the eggs before turning his head from the stove to look in her direction as he asked. "Is there a reason you are asking that now?"

They both knew boys were going to eventually orbit their daughter's world and get her interested in more than books and learning, but deep down they weren't ready. Of course Grissom was a lot further from getting ready in that department than Sara was.

Bailey paused, wondering why they went all 'shock' on her, then she smiled while chuckling, figuring it out a second later. "No, there isn't anybody. I'm just wondering."

They mentally sighed in relief before Sara fielded the question. "Yes there was." Then as Sara looked over at Grissom, his eyes sparkled, even hers did a little, as she finished. "And it has only gotten stronger since." He winked at her before getting back to working on breakfast while Sara looked at her daughter again. "Of course there are a lot of different ways a romance can start."

Grissom then spoke a second later. "But we can talk about that some other time."

They chuckled, knowing why he wanted them to change the subject, as Bailey nodded. "Ok, I understand dad."

Grissom took a breath. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

As Bailey took another sip of her milk, Sara sighed as she looked down at her coffee mug. She knew she needed the break, but she was going to miss these moments.

Her thoughts get interrupted when Bailey spoke again, noticing her mother went into her sad state. "You ok mom?"

Sara cleared her throat before looking at her as she nodded her head with a smile. "Yeah."

Before Bailey could continue, Grissom had placed the syrup and her plate that had her eggs,  
on the table in front of her. "Here you go sweetheart, I'll get your French Toast ready."

After Bailey said 'thank you' she started eating.

During their breakfast though, she couldn't help but think that something was going on that her parents weren't saying. She just hoped that whatever it was, they knew they could count on her if they needed help with anything.

* * *

After the three of them had breakfast, and while Sara was doing the dishes, Grissom went upstairs to change clothes so he was a little more presentable to take Bailey to school.

When he came back down stairs, Sara was on the couch smiling while watching Bailey and Hank together on the floor, which he smiled too at the interaction as he walked up to his wife, then both of their attention changed so they were looking at one another before he cupped her cheek. "You'll be ok with the twins for about 10 minutes?"

Sara gave him a sweet smile. "Of course." He nodded with a smile before pecking her on the lips.

After he straightened up, he looked over at his daughter. "Alright, sweetheart, let's get you to school."

Bailey nodded, and after she gave a little more attention to Hank, she gets up from the floor before walking to the couch to say goodbye to her mother.

Sara wrapped her arms around her daughter while saying. "Have a good first day, I love you."

"I love you too mom."

They pulled back a few seconds later while Grissom opened the front door, then after Bailey grabbed her light jacket and backpack from floor by the door, she walked out.

Sara and Grissom share a small smile while signing their love before he nodded and walked out of the house, shutting the door behind him.

As the door clicked shut Sara sighed, but before her sad thoughts came to her, Hank had placed his chin on her knees, showing her his sad Brown eyes, which made Sara smile at him while petting his head. "I know your favorite person left you for the day, but she'll be back later, I promise. I guess you'll just have to put up with us until she does." He wagged his tail and gave her right wrist a lick, making her chuckle while replying after giving the top of his head a kiss. "Don't worry, I know you love me too." After one more pet, she finished with another smile. "Just know, I love you too."

* * *

Grissom stopped in the drop off/pick up line in front of the school building 5 minutes later, but before Bailey opened the door to get out, she looked over at her father and asked. "Is mom really ok?"

Grissom took a breath before looking over at her. "Sweetheart, don't worry about that right now, just try and enjoy your first day, ok?"

"So there is something to worry about?" She saw the look her father was giving her, so she took a breath. "Sorry, I can't help it."

Grissom gave her a little smile. "We'll talk about it later tonight."

Knowing there wasn't anything more her father will tell her right now, she nodded with a smile, willing to let it go for now. "Ok. Give her my love."

Grissom nodded with the smile still on his face. "Of course, have fun."

Bailey smiled a little bigger as she opened the passenger door. "When is learning not fun?"

He chuckled. "You are a chip off the old block."

She raised her eyebrow while asking. "Whose block?"

His eyes were sparkling as he replied. "I would have to say both."

Bailey nodded knowingly, then after getting out of the vehicle, she grabs her jacket and backpack before singing to him. 'I love you.'

With his eyes still sparkling, Grissom signed back. 'I love you.'

She closed the door a second later and stepped back from the vehicle, then as he started driving away, she turned to look at the school building. But before she moved, she took a moment to soak all this in.

This was the last first day on going to this school, and overall she would say that she had a pretty good experience here, especially last year when Lindsey and her other friends started their freshman year.

She took a breath a moment later before walking toward the part of the school building that would take her to the upperclassman lockers.

* * *

AN: Hope it was ok. The rest of Bailey's first day of school and her parents talk to her next chapter. Please review.


	3. Telling Her

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: Telling Her

After opening the door to the part of the hall where the upperclassman lockers were, she saw Lindsey putting some of her notebooks in their shared locker, so they wouldn't be on opposite ends of the hall since that's where the underclassman's were.

Just as Lindsey was about to shut the locker, Bailey speaks. "Hold up Linds."

Lindsey turned around to look at Bailey with a smile. "Hi."

Bailey smiled in return as she stopped at the locker. "Hi, you ready for today?"

Lindsey sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess." Then she smiled a little. "But, I guess I can look at it as one day closer to winter break."

Unlike Bailey, and even though she still studied hard and got the grades that would make any family proud, school wasn't Lindsey's favorite thing in the world. If it was up to her, there would be more vacation time.

Bailey chuckled as she shuts the locker once she was done. But before she could reply, they hear Blake's voice. "Hi Bailey, Lindsey."

They both turn to look at him, and while there was no physical reaction from Bailey, Lindsey's heart started racing a little as Bailey spoke for them. "Hi Blake, you ready for today?"

Blake smiled. "Sure, it just makes it one day closer to winter break."

Bailey rolled her eyes as she smiled while Lindsey couldn't help but chuckle as she looked over at her best friend. "See, that makes two of us."

Blake looked over at Lindsey with the smile still on his face. "You too, huh?" Lindsey's attention went to him, but no words would come out, so she just nodded with a smile, making him smile a little bigger before replying. "A woman after my own heart."

Lindsey's heart skipped a few more beats while he looked at Bailey again. "I'll see you around." As Bailey nodded, Blake looked at Lindsey again. "You too." Lindsey was still speechless from his comment, so she just nodded again, and after one more smile from him, he started walking away.

When he was out of sight, Lindsey released the breath she had been holding while shaking her head with a groan. "Can I act any more stupidly around him? I mean what's up with the head nods and one word answers."

As they started walking outside to wait for Carly, Amy and Rebecca, Bailey replied. "Well, you are more articulate when he isn't around, why is that?"

Lindsey sighed while shrugging her shoulders. "I don't really know. I really like him but it's like everything just shuts down when he's around."

"But you've like other boys before, and you've always had a grasp on your vocabulary."

Lindsey shook her head as they sat down on the stone bench. "This is different, he's different..."

Bailey cuts her off with a smirk. "Now don't give me the 'he's a man' speech again."

Lindsey chuckled while shaking her head. "I won't." When they calmed down, she spoke with a more serious tone. "But the feelings I have when I'm around him feel different than any other person I've been around before."

Bailey then looked at her friend with wide eyes. "Are you saying you are in love?"

Instead of waving it or laughing it off, Lindsey shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, it could be. I'm not ruling it out." Then she sighed. "But this conversation is moot if I can't even talk to him like a normal person, especially before..."

She stopped when they both heard laughing a few yards away from them, so they turned their heads to the left to see the jocks, which included Blake, and the cheerleaders laughing together. The head cheerleader was standing close to him while touching his arm.

Lindsey sighed again while she turned away from the scene as she finished what she was saying. "Before someone like the head cheerleader catches his eye." Which not only was she the head cheerleader and beautiful, but she was closer to his age, so maybe it was useless after all.

Bailey looked over at her friend with sympathy, while trying to make her feel a little better. "Christy has been after him since Freshman year, and hasn't gotten anywhere. I don't really think this year will change that."

A little hope surged through her. "Really?"

Bailey smiled with a nod. "Yes, and like I said two days ago, he would be stupid to pass you off just like that."

As Lindsey smiled and nodded, they both heard Carly's voice. "Hi guys."

They look toward the right, where they not only saw Carly, but Amy and Rebecca where there too, so they stood up from the bench, and as they were walking toward them, Bailey couldn't help but think what Lindsey said about her feelings toward Blake and how she felt like shutting down while trying to talk to him. Then she tried to relate that to her parents, both sets, on when they first met, but she mentally shook her head a few seconds later. She couldn't imagine them having a tough time talking to one another when they first met. She also couldn't imagine herself doing that either, but like her mother had said, there were different ways to start a relationship, so there had to be different action and reactions too.

Satisfied with that thought, she turned her concentration to her friends so she could enjoy the company until the bell rung for school to official start.

* * *

When the bell eventually went off, Bailey started walking to the first class on her schedule, which was Calculus. She knew a lot of people hated math in the morning, but she loved it because it helped her mind get into school mode. Not that she needed a whole lot of preparation for that, since it seemed her mind was the ready the moment she stepped on campus, but it didn't hurt.

Once she made it to the classroom, with no teacher in the room at the moment, she noticed she was one of the first students in the room, which wasn't really a surprise, as she walked to her favorite spot in any classroom; the front seat in the first row, before sitting down and pulling her math notebook and other math items out of her backpack. Then she placed her bag down on the floor next to her chair, and waited for the second bell to ring to start class.

After it did, and as other students were just getting into their seats, which mostly consisted of fellow Seniors with a few Juniors, the door opened behind her before a voice was heard. "Hi class, sorry I wasn't here to greet you."

Her eyebrows wrinkled in confusion as she heard the tone of his voice, it sounded a lot younger than the original teacher, and as far as she knew, he was still teaching here.

A few seconds later she got her answer on why it was someone else when he explained it as he was walking down a few aisles from where she was sitting. "As you can see I'm not Mr. Walker, I'm Sam Miller, which you guys can call me Mr. Miller. I'll be taking over his first period through third period classes a couple days during the week..."

As he continued to talk about how he was a student teacher, studying at UNLV, Bailey's attention went to the man, not his words.

He looked to be about 20 years old, 5'9, above average build, short Brown hair that was gelled, clean-shaven, and the moment his eyes reached hers, she noticed he had Brown eyes. He also looked familiar, like she's seen him somewhere. Then as he was walking toward her, she mentally gasped as it came to her on why he did, it was because he was the runner she saw on the bike path two days ago, which she could help but mentally smile while she looked down at her desk as her heart sped up.

Before she could have an emotional melt down, or whatever she was thinking of what was going on with her, she heard his voice again, only this time it was closer to her and directed toward her.

"Excuse me?" She quietly cleared her throat before willing her heart to calm down as she looked up at him, which the moment her Blue eyes reached his Brown ones, it seemed like he hesitated for a second before speaking again. "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but..."

She cuts him off with a smile, figuring on what he was going to ask her since this wasn't the first teacher to ask the question, considering how young she looked while being in an upperclassman class. "But you are wondering if I belong in this class?"

He actually seemed quite embarrassed as he replied. "Well I...err...yeah."

This was probably the first time she's ever seen a teacher actually flustered. Sure he wasn't a 'real' teacher, but he was learning to be one, and he still had power over the students in the room.

She smiled again as she nodded. "Well, I can assure you that I do." Before he could say anything, she raised an eyebrow and continued, as if she was challenging him. "You can even write a few problems on the board to test me, if you like."

Before he could speak, the rest of class started chanting 'do it', and while student and student teacher were staring at one another, she was still locked in her 'challenge' mode, then he smiled while asking the rest of the class. "Should I really?"

They all said 'yes', even though most of them knew that she really did belong in here.

Mr. Miller nodded a second later with another smile as he walked toward the white board. "Alright."

After he quickly wrote down two problems, he moved off to the side before tossing her the blue marker when she started walking toward the board. When she stopped in front of it, which the moment her eyes were on the problems, she was tuned in, nothing else was distracting her now.

She took a few more minutes studying them, then she smiled as she showed her work before getting to the answer, and when she was done, she turned to Mr. Miller and tossed him the marker before walking back to her desk as he checked the answers on the board.

He turned around to look at her a few minutes later with a smile. "My humblest apologies, Ms...?"

As the class started cheering, Bailey answered his question with her lips tugging upward. "Ms. Grissom."

He gave her a short nod with a smile. "Welcome to the class, Ms. Grissom." She nodded back, this time with a smirk, and after a second of their eyes reaming on one another, Mr. Miller cleared his throat to get the class's attention while he looked at the rest of them. "Now, how about we keep this a little secret from Mr. Walker?"

They all chuckled with a nod, and after he cleared the whiteboard, he passed out the syllabus and books, which by then Mr. Walker had walked into the room, so they all acted like nothing had went on, but Bailey couldn't help but smile through out class.

* * *

Before they knew it, the bell rung, and as they were getting up from their seats, Mr. Miller walked up to Bailey and started speaking in a sincere tone. "I really am sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to offend you."

Bailey waved it off as she replied with a smile. "You aren't the first teacher to question if I was in the right class, so don't worry about it." Then she smirked. "Just don't let it happen again."

He shook his head before he smiled as their eyes connected again. "Never."

Her heart sped up again, then she cleared her throat as she picked up her backpack. "I better go to my next class, I'll see you tomorrow." Then she uncharacteristically stuttered. "Or you know...ar...around. ...cam..campus."

She mentally shook her head as he replied. "Yeah, enjoy the rest of your day."

"Y...you.. too."

After one more look, she turned and walked toward the door so she could get out before she embarrassed herself further. When she walked out of the classroom, Lindsey was waiting out in the hall for her. They smiled at each other before Lindsey asked. "Why do you look a little flustered?"

Bailey waved it off as she replied. "I guess it was a little warm in the classroom." Before her mind said. 'Nice choice of words.' Then she mentally shook those thoughts away, thankful that Lindsey had changed to the topic of conversation, but her heart was still skipping a few beats, and her mind couldn't help but think if she just had that life alternating moment. She had felt something, the only problem was that it was with someone she couldn't be with.

She mentally sighed and shook her head. 'Don't go there Bay, it will only cause you heartache.' She knew she could convince her head that, but her heart was a different matter, and it never acted like this before, so she knew in that moment she was in trouble.

* * *

Later that night

While they had dinner, she told her parents she had a good day, without mentioning the 'moment' she had in math class, and after the dishes were in the dishwasher, the family moved to the living room so Grissom and Bailey could put the twins in their play pen. Then once they walked to the couch and sat down, Sara did a sigh before placing her hands on her daughter's.

"I know you have questions and are worried about me, and have been since I left the hospital." As Bailey nodded, Sara continued. "I want to lessen your worry and tell you that I don't have a life threatening diseases or anything like that, but..."

Bailey cuts her off. "You haven't been feeling very well."

Sara nodded with a small smile while thinking, 'Always one step ahead of us' then she cleared her throat before speaking again. "No I haven't, so your father and I have been talking, and I've decided to take a break from everything here to go clear my head."

Before Bailey could speak, Sara continued. "And don't ever think that you haven't done enough on helping me out, you've been amazing." Then she turned her head over her shoulder to look at her husband with a smile and tears in her eyes. "Both of you have." Grissom squeezed her shoulders in support as she looked at their daughter again while squeezing her hands. "You don't know how much better it is than if I wouldn't have had you, your father, or the twins in my life. But sometimes you need a little more help from yourself. You guys can only do so much, you understand?" Bailey nodded, trying to hold on her to emotions. She understood and respected her choice, but to see her mother hurting was hurting her.

They gave Bailey a few minutes to absorb the information, then waited for her questions to start, which she asked one after she cleared her throat. "When, where, and for how long?"

Sara took a breath before replying. "Soon, and I know me staying away won't be long. I'll miss you guys too much." Bailey gave her a little smile as Sara continued. "And as for the destination, I was thinking Boston. I called Drew earlier today, and him and his family are welcoming me into their home."

Bailey nodded again before replying. "Ok, I understand. I'll help dad with the twins as much as I can, you can count on me."

Sara tugged her daughter's hand toward her so she could wrap her arms around her, then she sniffled and kissed her temple before whispering. "I've never doubted it, and you don't know how blessed I've felt since you've came into my life. You are the best daughter that anybody could have, or asked for. I love you so much, honey, never doubt that."

Bailey closed her eyes as she sniffled with a short nod. "I never had, and I love you too mom."

When they pulled back, Sara took one of her daughter's hands again, and squeezed it with a small smile on her face. "Some parents you were blessed with, huh?"

Bailey smiled before replying with a emotion. "Nobody is perfect. And I do feel blessed to have you guys, I wouldn't trade either of you for anything." Both of them smiled with tears in their eyes while Bailey squeezed her mother's hand this time. "Families are suppose to help each other through things like this, any way they can."

As Sara smiled, Grissom spoke while his hands were still on his wife's shoulders. "You are right, sweetheart."

Bailey smiled again as she removed her hand from her mother's, then she cleared her throat before asking. "Do you need help putting the twins to sleep tonight?"

They both shook their heads before Sara replied. "No, we are good."

"Ok, I'm going to go study before I go to bed."

They both smiled as Grissom replied. "Ok, but don't stay up too late."

She shook her head as she gave her mother another hug. "I won't. Goodnight mom."

Sara wrapped her arms around her daughter again while whispering. "Goodnight honey."

After a kiss, Bailey stepped back before wrapping her arms around her father's neck as he hugged his daughter back. "I love you sweetheart, goodnight."

"Love you too dad, goodnight."

After they shared a kiss on each other's cheeks, Bailey walked to the stairs, and as she was walking up them, Grissom moved on the couch so his back was against the arm of it with his legs apart, then Sara moved back until her back touched his chest before he wrapped his arms around her waist, and as he kissed her head, she placed her hands on his while he whispered with a sigh. "How did we get so lucky with her?"

Sara slipped her fingers though this, and replied as she looked down at his ring, sighing in content. "She's her father's daughter, that's how."

Grissom smiled before kissing her head again. "I wish I can take all the credit, but I can't."

Feeling the same way, Sara nodded with another sigh. "Me too." As he did another kiss against her head, she continued. "You think we can do a good of a job with the twins as Mitchell and Sue Houston did with our little girl?"

As they heard their son saying 'mamma, dada', they smiled with a little spark going through them at that beautiful sound before he replied. "I do, honey."

After a few seconds of enjoying the closeness, they get up from the couch before walking toward the playpen so they could get the twins ready for bed, and with Grissom not working tonight, they got to sleep in each other's arms, where he kept her nightmares away the whole night.

* * *

AN: Find out what happens next. Please review.


	4. Leaving

AN: Thank you all for the reviews. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: Leaving

Four days later

When the alarm clock went off on the fourth day since Sara decided to make one of the hardest decisions of her life, Grissom opened his eyes and turned to the right, where his nightstand was to turn the alarm off, and once it was, he laid back down so his back was on the mattress before turning his head to the other side, where he saw Sara laying on her side with her head on the palm of her hand, watching him.

He smiled at her. "How long have you been awake?"

She shrugged as she moved her left hand, which still had the brace, until she reached his cheek to run her thumb up and down it. "No longer than 45 minutes, I just had to watch you sleep."

He smirked. "That doesn't sound very exciting."

She gave him a little smile as she replied. "With you involved, there is always an excitement."

She didn't care what she was doing with him, from working at a crime scene to just sitting/laying around and cuddling, there was always an excitement running through her because she was with him.

Grissom chuckled as he moved closer to her, then she stifled a laugh when he wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her closer to him before she laid down so her head was under his arm while he now was on his side, looking down at her. He then cupped her cheek with his free hand while she ran a hand up and down his bare chest as he spoke with his eyes sparkling. "I don't know if I would go that far, but thank you for the compliment."

Her hand was still going up and down his chest while she continued with another small smile. "Oh I would, and there is nothing you can say to convince me otherwise."

Seeing the truth in her eyes, he just nodded and smiled before leaning down to kiss her softly on the lips, and there was no hesitation on her part to reciprocate it, she even deepened it some.  
But before it got too passionate, he slowed them down, ending with a few pecks on the lips, and making her smile against them the last time before he pulled back to look in her eyes, now seeing them with tears.

He looked at her with concern as he cupped her cheek. "What's wrong?"

She sniffled. "I'm just going to miss these moments while I'm gone. A part of me knows I need this, but another part, the part that is dying from just thinking of leaving you and the kids, even for a second, doesn't want to go."

He nodded with the look of sympathy as replied. "And I don't want you to go either, but if leaving, even for a little bit, is going to help you, then it is something you have to do. Like I said, we'll be here when you get back."

She took a breath as she nodded while he continued to wipe her tears away, then when she could see him clearly, she spoke again while looking into his eyes. "I love you Gilbert Grissom, so much."

"And I love you Sara Grissom, forever and ever."

They looked deeply into each other's eyes before she brings his face back down to hers so they could kiss, then she wraps her arms around him for a hug, wanting to spend a few more minutes alone before they had to get up and face the rest of the world.

* * *

After they had breakfast as a family, Sara finished her packing, and once she was done, they all headed for the vehicle, including Hank, so Grissom could take them to Catherine and Nick's house for a few hours.

When he got there, he stopped on the side of the street and got out with Bailey, then after her and Grissom took the twins out of their car seats, their day bags, and Hank, which he was on a leash, they stopped at the passenger side, where the door was opened and Sara had turned in her seat so she could say a proper goodbye to her family.

She takes her youngest daughter from her oldest, and kissed her little cheek before pulling back so she could memorize her daughter's beautiful face, bright brown eyes and brown hair, making Megan smile at the attention her mother was giving her, not aware on why she was doing it. "Mamma."

Sara smiled in return while replying. "That's right, I'm your momma, and I love you so much, baby." She placed her daughter's feet on her thighs as she brought her closer to her before wrapping her arms around her for a hug, which Megan wrapped her arms around her neck. "I have to go away for a bit and I'll miss you so much, but I promise I'll be back." She pulled her daughter back and kissed her cheek before handing her back to Bailey, which made her a little fussy while calling for her momma, making Sara have tears in her eyes. "I love you sweetie."

After Bailey stepped aside while calming her sister down, Grissom brought their son closer to Sara before he was placed on her thighs, much like his sister was, before Sara kissed him and gave him hug, which he wraps his little arms around her too, making her smile. "I love you too baby boy, and I'll see you soon, I promise."

When she pulled her son back to look into his bright blue eyes, he said. "Momma."

Sara smiled, and after a few more minutes she hands her son back to her husband before looking down at Hank, which Grissom was holding on to his leash.

She pats her thighs while saying. "Come here boy."

Hank lifted up his two front feet so it they were on Sara before she cupped his face and spoke to him while looking into his sad brown eyes, it was almost like he knew she was leaving. "Don't forget I love you too. Keep our family safe, and I'll see you soon." He does a short bark as he wagged his tail, as if he was promising her that he will.

After a few more pets and scratches behind his ear, she helps him down so his paws were now on the sidewalk, then after Grissom stepped aside, Bailey was back into Sara's view while Lindsey, who had joined the group, was holding little Megan, who had calmed down and was babbling while Lindsey was smiling as she was listening to what the little girl was 'saying.'

Sara wrapped her arms around her oldest the first chance she got before whispering in her ear. "Look after your father. He's going to need you."

Bailey nodded as tears started gathering in her eyes, but she didn't let them out, only replying with emotion in her voice. "I will. I love you, mom."

She kissed her temple before replying. "And I love you."

When they pulled back, Sara cupped her daughter's cheek, amazed that she hadn't cried yet.  
She was so strong, which after everything she's been though, it didn't surprise her one bit. "I'll see you soon. Have fun at school."

Bailey nodded. "I will. Bye mom."

Sara gave her a watery smile. "Bye honey."

After one more kiss and short hug, Bailey stepped back before Sara moved in her seat so her feet were now on the floorboard so Grissom could shut the door, and after he gave the kids a kiss while telling Bailey he'll be back in a few hours, he walked to the driver's side of the vehicle.

Once he was in his seat, and had shut the door, he looked over at his wife. "You ready?"

She took a breath and nodded. "As ready as I can be."

He nodded and started the vehicle while Sara looked out the passenger window before waving at the kids and Hank, which they waved while Hank barked back as Grissom started driving away.

* * *

After he parked in the parking garage, they walked in the airport with one big suitcase and a carry on before she got her ticket and checked her suitcase.

As they walked to the correct gate, their hands were clasped together while their hearts were aching each step they got close to it, knowing it was only a matter of time before they were parted. Now they knew it wasn't going to be forever, but when they spent any significant time apart, it cut them deeply, even when they knew it was suppose to help the individual get a clear head.

It didn't seem they were there very long before the first announcement was made that it was time to board, but they still stood up from the chairs they had been sitting on in silence, then they turned toward one another before he brought her closer to him so he could wrap his arms around her as she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. He kissed her head when he heard her sobbing, and held her tightly to him as he felt her shoulders shaking.

A few seconds later she started sniffling while shaking her head. "I can't do this, Griss. Not without you."

He moved back and unwrapped his arms from her before using both hands to cup her cheeks while looking into her eyes as his were shinning with unshed tears while he spoke, trying to be strong for his wife. "You can, Sara. You survived so much in your life, more than most people could handle, so you hold on to that. Remember that strong, confident Sara who could get through anything, determined to fight through anything, even when it seems useless.  
Remember the Sara that takes no crap from anybody who stands in her way (Sara smiled with a sniffle at that)." Grissom brought her towards him again, closing his eyes as he kissed her forehead softly. "And always remember that I'm only a phone call or video chat away at anytime, day or night, and I'll be here waiting for when you come back home with the sparkle back in your eyes."

After he pulled back, he continued to wipe her tears away as she nodded her head before looking into his blue eyes. She knew that he loved her with everything he had, so convincing her and seeing her leave must have been killing him, but he would never let her see it because he knew that she needed this. And while she knew that her family won't be with her physically, they were with her in spirit and in her heart, where it beats and lives for them. In the end, she was doing this for them, so she could be the mother and wife that her family needed.

When they heard the last call for boarding, she took a breath as he ran his thumb up and down her cheek just to feel her skin while he gave her a little smile. "I love you Sara, and I'll miss you."

She nodded again with a small smile. "I know, I love you too, and I'll miss you everyday that I'm gone. But I'll always be here." She placed her hand over his heart before he placed his hand over hers, and after a kiss that they put so much they could, while being in the public eye, they pulled back. He then kissed her forehead before she kneeled down to grab her carry-on.

When she was standing in front of him, they signed their love, and after one more long look, she turned and walked away while he watched her as their hearts were breaking a little more each step she took away from him.

They shared one more look before she disappeared from his view, solidifying the crack in his heart that wouldn't be healed until she was back in his arms. He did a deep sigh as he turned and walked away, needing to be near his children now.

* * *

Hours later

When the plane landed in Boston, she got up from her seat with her carry-on before she followed the other passengers off the plane, and once she reached the waiting area, she started looking around at all the other people who were waiting, trying to find the one she was looking for.

A few seconds later her face showed a small smile on it before she shouted. "Drew!"

Drew heard her voice first, then when he saw her, his face split into a big smile as they started walking toward one another.

After meeting in the middle, Sara dropped her bag and wrapped her arms around him while he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry on the circumstances on you being here, but I'm happy to see you."

When they pulled back she nodded. "It's nice to see you too." He smiled back with a nod.

As she bent down to get her bag, he asked. "How's the family doing?"

Sara took a breath while they started walking toward baggage claim. "Being strong for me. Bailey didn't cry once, even though I could see that she wanted to."

"You've raised a wonderful girl."

Sara sighed as she shook her head. "I can only claim three years so far."

"True, but I believe it was enough time to instill that 'Sidleinitus' in her."

Sara chuckled a little as she shook her head. "'Sidleinitus', Huh? You make it sound like a disease or something."

Drew shook his head before replying in a more serious tone. "Never, it's a little bit of everything rolled into a strong, but beautiful package."

She raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "If I didn't know any better I would say you are trying to flirt with me."

Drew chuckled while shaking his head again. "I promise I'm just giving you a compliment, Mrs. Grissom." She smiled again with a nod, and as they stopped at the baggage claim, he spoke again with a smile. "There it is."

She looked at him with curiosity. "There what is?"

"That little sparkle that I've heard has been missing the last few months, it came back a little when I called you by your married name."

"And it will always be there for that, no matter what."

Being married to Grissom was everything to her; one of her greatest dreams come true, even.  
So just the mention of that name attached to her was enough to bring a smile and sparkle to her face and eyes, even if it was for a minute or two.

Drew nodded in understanding, and after he grabbed her bag, which she tried to get it before he could, they started walking toward the car garage.

"Thank you for welcoming me in your home."

He nodded with another smile. "Of course, and don't worry about the kids being in your hair. We've talked to them, so they know the deal."

She snickered while shaking her head. "It isn't like they have to stay away from me."

Drew chuckled. "We know. We just want you to have a stress-free time, that's what this was all about, so don't worry about anything."

Sara just nodded while they continued to walk toward his vehicle. She wouldn't be totally worry-free with her family on the other side of the country, but knowing Bailey and Grissom will have things under control, she won't have to spend hours worrying about them.

* * *

Later that night

When Sara made it to the Murray household she was happily greeted by Susan and the older kids, aged 7 & two 5 years old, but the younger ones, aged 3 & two 1 year olds, weren't that interested, they just wanted to be near mommy and daddy.

He then showed her the room she would be staying at while she was here, which was in the basement that was remolded into a very spacious guest bedroom with its own bathroom.

It also had a bed, a plasma TV hanging on the wall with a nice entertainment system, wireless internet, which Sara loved so she could video chat with her family at times instead of just calling, a dresser, love seat, two end tables, and a coffee table. It looked like it was really a kitchen shy from being an apartment, making Sara very impressed with it.

Once he was done giving her the tour, he told her that dinner should be ready in about an hour before he left her alone to unwind. Then when dinner was ready, she had a pasta meal with a salad at the dinning room table, surrounded by a loving and caring family.

After dinner she insisted on helping with the dishes, and when they were done, she retreated to 'her' room to relax.

She had been reading on the love seat for a while when there was a knock at the basement door, so smiling, she placed her bookmarker in its place and placed it on the end table before saying. "Come in."

She heard the door open, then a couple of seconds later Drew came in view from the stairs carrying his 3 year old daughter, who was the fourth oldest child and youngest daughter. She also looked very much like her father.

Sara smiled a little bigger as Drew spoke. "It seems you've caught the eye of little Felicia here, she was wondering if she could say goodnight to you."

Sara stands up from the love seat and walked up to his friend before holding out her arms to the little blond-haired girl. "Of course, come here, sweetie."

Felicia gave Sara an adorable little grin as she held out her arms for Sara to take, and once she was in them, Sara told her goodnight as Felicia wrapped her arms around her neck to give Sara a hug while whispering. "Night, 'unty 'ara."

They chuckled as Felicia turned in Sara's arms before she held her arms out to her father, then once he had her and placed her at his hip, he asked. "You find everything ok?"

"Yeah, and thanks again for having me here."

Drew waved it off. "Of course, and no problem." Sara smiled as he continued after clearing his throat. "So we are all going to crash, but you are welcome to anything you want or might need, and I hope you have a goodnight."

Sara smiled again. "You too." He smiled back with a nod, and after one more 'night' from Felicia, which Sara replied back again, Drew turned and walked toward the stairs. Then just as he was walking up them, Sara's phone vibrates from the coffee table, so after she picks it up, she sees the text message she just received from her husband. 'You free? How about some Video chatting?'

She smiled as she replied back. 'Ok, just a sec.'

After she places her phone back down on the coffee table, she walked to the love seat and sat down, grabbing her computer that was on the other end of coffee table before moving so her back was against the arm of the love seat and her computer was in her lap. Then a few seconds after clicking on the right program, her husband's handsome face showed up on the screen, making her sigh in content before speaking with a smile. "Hi babe."

Grissom smiled right back. "Hi Honey, how are you?"

"Besides missing you guys, pretty good. They've treated me like family the moment I've stepped into their house." Before he could respond, Sara continued. "And I don't know, we may have a problem."

Grissom raised an eyebrow as he asked. "Why do you say that?"

She smirked next. "The guest room they've set me up in is pretty much an apartment. The only thing missing is a kitchen. I don't know if I could ever leave here now."

Grissom chuckled before replying. "Well, if I have some stiff competition to bring you back here, I guess I need a little something to tip the scales back into my favor. Hold on honey."

He moved from the computer so she only saw the headboard of their bed, then a few seconds later he was back in her view, only this time he had the twins in each of his arms, and they were facing her with smiles, making her heart melt at the sight of her two, which counting him, her three, babies.

She cleared her throat to get the emotion out, but before she could say something, her fourth baby came into view when she sat down next to her father. "Hi mom."

She sniffled a little as she said. "You don't play fair Dr. Grissom, you win."

He smiled and replied with love in his eyes and voice. "Well, I can't let that spectacular room win without a fight, so if I had to show you what you would be missing to get back on my side of the fence. Then I'm sorry, I had to do it."

She replied softly, but loud enough so he could hear her. "I already know what I'm missing, and there is nothing greater than you guys, you can't be beat. I love you all."

Grissom smiled bigger, happy he won. "We love you too."

After a seconds pause, Sara cleared her throat again. "Alright, let's talk about something else. How was your day, Bailey?"

With Grissom not working tonight, there was no need to rush their conversations, so the family spent a good portion of their night chatting together, knowing it wasn't the same as being next to one another, but they'll take what they can get until she was.

* * *

AN: Sara's getting a surprise next chapter for a special occasion, find out what it is, next chapter. Which you shouldn't have to wait long. Please review.


	5. A Beautiful Surprise

AN: Warning: Suggestive/Implied adult behavior. Here is your second chapter at once, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: A Beautiful Surprise

1 week later

There was no doubt that she had missed her family, even with phone calls and video chats every night, since they were her heart and soul. But being away for a week to clear her head had already helped her a great deal. It also made her realize she needed this break more than she thought, and was glad she went through with it, or more precisely let Grissom give her that little push when they were at the airport.

The only downside of her picking now to go away was that it was her birthday today, and her and Grissom's second wedding anniversary was next week, which as much as she liked the effort Drew and his family were making for the special occasion, it wasn't her immediate family, and there was no substituting a husband, especially hers, to share their wedding anniversary with.

Sara's thoughts get interrupted when a door bell rung through the air, making Drew smile before speaking. "Your gift has finally arrived."

Sara looked over at her friend with a raised eyebrow. "You've already given me your gift. Plus, the dinner and cake, I think you've done enough."

Drew shook his head as he stood up from his chair, then took her arm to help her up from the chair she was seated in. "Nope, there is one more, which I think you are going to like this one much better."

When Drew and Sara got to the middle of living room, they stopped as he released her hand before he started walking to the front door, but before he opened it, he turned to her again. "Close your eyes, please?"

Sara crossed her arms over her chest. She really wanted to get to her computer to video chat with her husband before he went to work tonight, so she wasn't in the mood for this. "Drew I..."

Drew cuts her off. "Come on, I said please."

She sighed and rolled her eyes before closing them. "Fine."

He smiled as he placed his hand on the door knob, but once again before he opened the door, he asked. "Now think of the one thing you wish you had standing right in front of you."

The wish she wanted, she been wishing that the moment she got here, and even though she knew it wouldn't come true just by wishing it, she did it anyways.

A couple minutes later, Drew's voice was heard behind her. "Ok, open your eyes."

Sara sighed and slowly opened them, but then her eyes filled up with tears as her heart started speeding up because standing in front of her was her husband holding the twin's car seats with her babies sleeping.

She puts her hand up to her mouth, overwhelmed by the emotions going through. "No way, this isn't true. You are not standing in front of me right now."

Grissom chuckled as he nodded while setting the car seats down on the white carpeted floor. "I beg to differ. The plane ride here, which seemed like the longest of my life, says otherwise."

She did an uncharacteristic scream while taking the one step toward him and wrapping her arms around her husband, feeling he was very much real. Then she felt complete the moment his arms were around her, which she couldn't help but start sobbing after that.

It took her a few minutes to calm down, then when she did, she sniffled as she pulled back but kept her arms around his neck. "There are some other questions I have to ask, but first, where is Bailey?"

He took a breath before replying. "She wished she could be here, but you know how she is when it comes to school. She's staying with Lindsey at Catherine and Nick's." Sara nodded in understanding, but a little sad that she didn't make the trip.

Which knowing Sara like he did, he released her arms from his neck so he could turn around and walk over to his bag that was next to the door before opening it up and pulling out a camcorder, then continued speaking while walking toward her. "And knowing that you would be sad on not seeing her, she made you a video. She knows it isn't the same, but she thought it would make you a little happier."

Sara nodded with tears in her eyes while she took the camcorder from him. "It does." She cupped his clean shaven cheek before replying as she looked into his eyes. "And you being here made my wish come true."

Grissom smiled, seeing that little sparkle in her eyes that he's missed, before cupping her cheek, then after he brought her closer to him, he kissed her, an action she reciprocated the moment she felt his lips on hers.

For all they knew hours went by before they finally pulled back, but in reality only a few minutes had passed, then he placed his forehead against hers, whispering. "I love you, Happy Birthday."

"I love you too, and it just got better."

He smiled while he wrapped his arms around her waist so he could hold her a little longer.

* * *

Hours later

When the couple finally pulled apart from one another, Grissom was introduced to the Murray kids and got a tour of the house, ending in the basement where Sara had been 'living', which he commented on why she liked it so much. He was impressed too.

After they had set up the camcorder to the TV to watch, not only their daughter's video, but also a few of the twins that he had made. Which they didn't do anything groundbreaking, but he wanted to give a few moments back to her that she had missed, which she found really sweet, so while cuddling up with their twins on the love seat, they enjoyed every second.

When it was late enough for the twins to be tired, they put them down in the cribs that the Murray's let them borrow, then after they were done with their nightly routine, they moved to the bed and laid down before cuddling together, which the moment her head landed on his shirt covered chest, she sighed in content. "I needed this."

He smiled as he kissed her head while he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I did too, so you like your surprise?"

She smiled as she reached for his hand that was around her shoulders, and after slipping her fingers through his, she replied. "Yes, everything. You being here and the videos, thank you."

"You're welcome."

She moved his hand so she could kiss the top of it before asking. "How come you didn't tell me you were coming?"

"I didn't want ruin the surprise. Although, I almost broke a few times." She smiled a little bigger as he continued after kissing her head again. "But it's kind of a good thing I didn't, because I would have included Bailey, but then you would have been sadder when you didn't see her."

Sara nodded in agreement. "I think you're right, so good job." He smiled, happy for the compliment, then she sighed as she asked. "How long will you be here?"

This time he sighed before replying. "Unfortunately only about three days, so we'll have to celebrate our anniversary early, which I don't think it will be something you'll complain about, right?"

She pulls her head back so she could look into his eyes while shaking her head. "Absolutely not."

He smiled again while cupping her cheek. "And don't worry about anything, everything is already taken care for our night."

She gave him a smile, something he's been noticing she was doing more now than in the last four months, which he loved seeing, before she leaned toward him to kiss his lips, and he responded immediately.

They pull back a few minutes later, and after he kissed her on the forehead softly, she lays her head back on his chest before he wrapped both arms around her this time, keeping her warm, safe, and loved, both soaking up this closeness for as long as they could.

* * *

Two days later

As Grissom drove him and her to the restaurant he had made reservations for, while the twins were with the Murray's, Sara looked out the window from the passenger seat while holding his hand as she thought back the last two days he was here.

They spent yesterday as a family out of the Murray house, even though they were fully aware of the missing piece. He had taken them to the park, where he told the twins that him and their mother had spent some wonderful moments getting to know one another, even him teaching her how to play chess, which he also told them it was one of his favorite moments with her. Then later that day, he took them to the diner where he first saw her, so she couldn't stop smiling all day, something that also hadn't happened in months.

In fact, she started smiling just thinking about it as she came back to the present right before Grissom spoke to her as he stopped at the last light before the restaurant would be in view. "Can you do something for me now?"

She turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

He smiled as he squeezed her hand. "Close your eyes."

"Griss..."

He cuts her off with that puppy dog look with the magic words, which was the right combination for him to win almost every time. "Please?"

She sighed as she did what he asked. "You are lucky I can't resist those eyes." He just smiled as he squeezed her hand again.

A few seconds later, he stopped the vehicle in the parking spot before pulling his hand free from hers so he could turn the vehicle off. Then as he was taking the keys out of the ignition, he spoke again. "Keep them closed please."

She just nodded as he got out, and after shutting the door, he walked to her side of the vehicle before opening it, then helping her out and slipping his fingers through hers on her right hand.

When they got closer to the door to the restaurant, he stopped his feet, making her stop next to him before he leaned toward her and whispered. "Ok, open them."

And when she did, she noticed the name of the place before looking at him with tears in her eyes. "We went here the..."

Grissom cuts her off with his twinkling. "Last night I was in Boston, 'Our Night'."

"Griss you..."

He cuts her off again as he turned them so they were face to face before he cupped her cheek. "I know I didn't have to do any of it, but I wanted to recreate the first best moments that I had with you, hoping that they were yours too."

Sara sniffled as he wiped her tears away. "You know they were. Before everything that we have now, it was the happiest two weeks of my life."

He lifted the hand that he was holding, and kissed the top of it before looking into her eyes. "I didn't only want to come here for your birthday or to celebrate our wedding anniversary.  
I also wanted to take us down memory lane, to revisit a truly happy time in our lives, even though we knew it wasn't going to be very long."

She took a breath as she cupped his cheek before bring him closer to her, pecking him on the lips when he was. "Mission Accomplished."

He smiled and kissed her hand one more time before asking. "Shall we?"

Sara smiled and nodded before he walked them into the restaurant, where they were seated at the same table they had sat that night almost 16 years ago.

* * *

After their romantic dinner, he took her to a hotel. But once they were outside of the room, he looked over at her. "We don't have to do anything you aren't ready for, that's not why I got this room."

Ever since her ordeal, it had been hard for her to become intimate, not only because of the physical healing she had to do but the deep sadness that she was going through prevented her from going there, and he knew she tried forcing herself a few times to get there for his sake, but he saw through it and shut it down before anything could happen. Yes, he missed his wife in that way, but he knew something was wrong and he didn't want to make it worse. He wanted her to be in a good place emotionally, mentally, and physically before they went there again

Before he could continue, Sara smiled while taking the key card out of his hand and sliding it in the door so it would unlock, then once it was, she turned the handle to open it before she walked into the room, taking him with her, and letting the door close behind them.

When they stopped in the middle of the room, she tossed the key card on the night stand before turning to look at her husband, then she took a breath as she cupped his cheek while looking deep into his blue eyes as she spoke with emotion. "I don't know if every wife is as lucky to have a husband like you, so I'm just going to say right here that I have the best husband in the world."

He cupped her cheek when he saw a few tears go down her cheek as she continued. "In the last four months alone, you've shown me patience, comfort, understanding, you've supported my decision to come here without resentment, even though I know you were hurting, and my favorite, showing me all your love in many different ways. Now let me show you all the love that I have for you."

Before he could reply, her lips were on his, which was deepened by her a second later as she walked them toward the bed, wanting them to complete their night like they did almost 16 years ago. The only difference was that they had even more love to share between them, if that was even possible to imagine.

* * *

A few hours later

As Sara was waking up, which she didn't know what it was that woke her, she reached her hand out to touch the other side of the bed, but then frowned when she felt nothing but the sheet, so she opened her eyes and saw what was already evident, her husband wasn't next to her, so she lifted her head up as she said his name. "Griss?"

She heard his voice behind her, which was by the window. "Yeah, I'm right here."

After grabbing his blue dress shirt that was discarded earlier, she buttoned it up before getting up from the bed, making the bottom of the shirt fall to her thighs as she walked toward her husband, who was standing there in his unbuttoned black slacks. As she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and kissed his bare shoulder, she was now aware that there was a lightening and thunder storm going on outside.

He placed his hands over hers as he asked softly. "You ok?"

She smiled with a nod after another kiss to his shoulder. "Better than I've been in months." Grissom smiled, happy about that, as he brought her right hand up to kiss it, then after she moved so she was next to him, she placed her hand on his arm before asking. "But I should be asking you that. What's wrong, why aren't you asleep?"

He took a breath before telling her something that's been bothering him since they found her out in the desert. "The storm woke me up, and it has been hard for me to stay asleep when it happens. Its been that way since the night you were taken."

She looked a little shocked at this. "What?" Then she frowned as she cupped his cheek with her right hand before turning his head so he was looking at her. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Grissom places his hand on top of hers as he replied softly. "You've had a lot to deal with, I didn't want to add to it."

Sara eyes started to tear up as she replied. "I understand that. But Griss, this is a two-way street, and I need to know that I'm giving as much as I'm receiving. The last four months I feel like all I've been doing is receiving here, and I don't want you to ever feel like your feelings or emotions don't matter to me, because they do, a lot."

Grissom nodded in understanding as he placed his forehead to hers and took a breath. "I know they do, and I'm sorry."

She pulls back a second later with a nod. "It's ok, just remember you can tell me things too."

As he nodded, she was about to say something else but a yawn stopped her, so Grissom took her hand before slipping his fingers through his, and walked them back to bed. "Let's try to get some sleep."

She nodded again as she let him lead her back to the bed, then once they were under the covers and lying down, she moved closer to him so she could lay her head on his bare chest, placing her hand over his heart, whispering. "I love you, and if those mean thunderstorms come back I'll kick their butts back to where they belong."

He kissed her head with a smile and small chuckle. "My protector."

She smiled sleepily. "Always, babe. Just like you are mine."

He kissed her head again as he whispered while running his hand over her covered back. "Always, honey, and I love you too."

When her breathing changed, indicating she was asleep again, he followed not too long after, happy they got to spend this time together and to see her smiling more, so he was more confident that her break would be worth it in the end.

Now, he was just counting the days on when she'll be back in his arms, and in their own home.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed it. More to come. Please review.


	6. She's back & Better than ever

AN: Thank you for the reviews. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: She's back & better than ever

3 weeks later

When the announcement came that it was time to board the plane, Sara, Drew, and Drew's wife, Susan, stood up from the chairs they were sitting in before she turned to Susan first and gave her a hug. "Thanks for letting me invade your space for the last four weeks."

The slim build, average height, blond, chuckled as she returned the hug. "It was no problem, I just hope the kids didn't bug you too much."

With six kids, two sets of twins, they could only keep track of them for so long before they found one of them around her, or wanted her attention. Right now they were all at Drew's parents house.

Sara chuckled as they get out of the hug before she shook her head. "They were fine. Sweeties really."

Drew snorted before his wife slapped him lightly on the shoulder with a smile. "You know they are honey, you wouldn't trade them for anything."

Sara saw Drew's face light up while he shook his head. "You are right, they are my world." Then he wrapped an arm around his wife of 12 years before kissing her temple. "You all are."

She smiled while she looked down in embarrassment as Sara watched the sweet display. They've been together for as long as she's known Drew, and there was still so much love between them. She's happy that she personally knew a relationship that's had a happy, loving, long-term history that she could look up to and draw inspiration from.

Her thoughts get interrupted when Drew spoke towards her as he removed his arm from his wife's shoulders. "Alright, let's get this woman on the plane so she could reunite with her family."

Sara smirked as she wrapped her arms around her longest friend. "I see you are tired of me, you are trying to get rid of me."

Drew chuckled. "No, I just know that as much as you've enjoyed yourself, you need your family to feel complete." Sara nodded, that was the truth.

She felt better, better than she had in months, but what would make her feel fully better and complete was to be with her family again.

When they pulled back, she smiled again. "Thank you Drew. Your friendship has always been a constant in my life since we met, even if we don't talk for months."

He raised an eyebrow as he replied. "Or years?"

She looked down a little sheepishly as she replied softly. "Yeah."

There was a period after she had left Boston, once she had graduated from Harvard, before she went to Berkeley California, where they didn't talk for a couple of years, which she took all the blame for that one because it was during the time she was still in pain, thinking she had lost her and Grissom's baby.

Drew cleared his throat as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "But that doesn't matter now." Sara lifted her head up to look at her friend with a smile and nod as he continued. "And you know I'm always a phone call away, and if you need to do this again, you know where I live, you are always welcome." Susan echoed that sentiment with a smile.

Sara gave them one more smile in return. "Thank you, I'll remember that. Maybe next visit it will be a whole family affair."

They smiled back as Drew nodded. "We would like that."

As the last announcement for the flight was made, Sara took a breath as she grabbed her carry-on bag from the empty chair. "Alright, I'll call when I land."

"Alright, take care."

"Both of you guys too, bye."

"Bye, Sara."

After one more hug between the small group, Sara headed for the gate so she could board the plane, and go home to her family, where she belonged.

* * *

Hours later

The minute Sara walked off the plane in Las Vegas, and was in the airport, she was looking around for her family, but the sound of her daughter's voice saying 'mom' caught her attention before the sight of them did. Then when her eyes connected with Bailey's, they both started running toward one another, weaving through the various people around them.

Bailey didn't take much time to get into her mother's arms the moment she was near her, and Sara didn't waste anytime wrapping her arms around her daughter after dropping her carry-on bag.

Sara spoke with emotion a few seconds later. "I've missed you so much, sweetie."

Bailey sniffled a few times before she replied. "I've missed you too mom, I love you."

They pull back before Sara cups her daughter's cheek as she looked deep into her blue eyes. "I love you too."

Bailey smiled as she looked into her mother's eyes, seeing the sparkle back in there. "It's back."

Sara smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it is."

Of course it was going to take more than three weeks to completely heal her, but the time away had been enough to clear her mind and rejuvenate her. She had to start somewhere, so that's why she went.

Bailey smiled bigger as she brought her mother back into her arms for another hug.

This time their hugging was interrupted when they heard Grissom's voice. "So, do I get to get into this?"

They pulled back a few seconds later, then Bailey stepped back and watched the sweet reunion between her parents, which included a few tears from her mother, then her father had cupped her cheek while they had looked into her eyes for a few seconds before he brought her close to him. Then they had kissed softly before hugging, and Bailey couldn't help but smile while she watched them.

They didn't need words to express how happy they were or how much they missed one another, because sometimes their actions and looks spoke louder than their words ever could.

Sara and Grissom pull back a few seconds later, and after he kissed her forehead, Sara bent down to grab her carry-on bag before slipping her fingers through her husband's. Then as the three of them headed toward the baggage claim, Sara asked. "So, where are my other two babies?"

Grissom answered with his eyes sparkling. "At home. Catherine's watching them."

Sara nodded before asking with a smirk. "And how many people are there to welcome me home?"

Grissom and Bailey chuckled before Bailey looked over at her dad. "I told you she would know."

Grissom shook his head as he looked at his wife. "Can't get anything past you." She pursed her lips as Grissom continued after clearing his throat. "The whole group." When Sara just nodded, he spoke again in an understanding tone. "I can call them and tell them another night, if you want. I don't want you to feel overwhelmed your first night back."

Sara paused for a second, then shook her head before looking at him with a smile. "No it's ok. It will be nice to see them again."

"Ok." Grissom nodded and kissed her temple. "But let me be the first to say, welcome home, honey."

Sara took a breath as she squeezed her husband's hand. "It's great to be back."

* * *

Later that night

When the Grissom family had made it home, Sara got a warm welcome the minute she stepped into the house, and it didn't take much time after that to get her babies in her arms, which the minute she did, they each wrapped their arms around her as tight as they could. It was as if they were afraid that she was going to be out of their sight again, which made Sara have tears in her eyes as she held them tight to her with a promise that she'll never leave them again. So, she spent the whole get-together with the twins in her arms, but no one minded.

Once the group left a couple of hours later since they all wanted to rest before the start of their shift, the Grissom family had a little family time, where Sara mostly talked about her trip, and that although she had a good time, a part of her was sad that they weren't physically with her everyday, but told them that she kept them in her thoughts and heart the whole time, which made Bailey and Grissom smile. The twins smiled too, but that could have been because of the happiness Bailey and Grissom was showing, and the happiness they felt with their mother back in their sights.

Not long after that, it was time to put the kids to sleep, and with the twins still not wanting Sara out of their sight, she was volunteered with that task, something Sara relished even more than before.

Girssom had just walked out of the bathroom after he did his nightly routine when Sara finally walked into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

They smiled at each other as Grissom spoke. "Took you a little time."

Sara nodded with a bigger smile as they met in the middle of the room, then she sighed as she replied. "Yeah. They fought sleep for as long as they could." She shook her head as she continued, this time a little sadly. "I don't regret leaving because I really did need to clear my head, but the way they wouldn't let me out of their sight, I just hope they don't think I'm going to keep leaving them."

Grissom cups her cheek, and ran his thumb up down to soothe her. "I'm sure they won't, just give them a little time, honey. They just know they missed you, and in a few weeks they'll forget that you even left." Then he gave her a little smirk as he tapped his finger on her nose. "Just don't make it a regular thing."

She noticed the smirk and the playful tone, but she saw it in his eyes that he was a little afraid that it could happen again, so she wrapped her arms around his neck before reassuring him. "I'm not going anywhere without you guys again." His eyes lit up before he wrapped his arms around her waist, then he brought her closer to him and placed his forehead against hers as they breathed in each other's scent.

She then closed her eyes, whispering. "How did we get through this?"

He whispered back. "By repeating in our heads and hearts that your trip will do you good in the long run. That you are coming back to your family, healthier and happier." He pulled back to look into her eyes when she opened before he finished while cupping her cheek again. "Which I see that you are well on your way." Then he smiled a little bigger. "Your sparkle is getting a little brighter every time I look at you."

She smiled bigger as he brought her closer to him so he could kiss her, and since it was just them, she deepened it, which there was no complaint coming from him.

After a few minutes, they pulled back breathlessly before placing their foreheads against one another to get their air back, and once they did, they pulled back a little more to look at one another. But before they could get back to their kissing, she yawned, interrupting the mood that they were headed toward.

When she closed her mouth, she looked down a little embarrassed, but he just chuckled and brought her in his arms so her forehead was against his lips. then he kissed her softly there before whispering against it. "You've had a long day traveling, it's ok. We should get some sleep anyways."

After another yawn, she nodded in agreement, then after a few pecks on the lips, Sara stepped away from his arms to get a change of clothes from their dresser before heading to the bathroom so she could do her nightly routine as Grissom walked to the bed, got under the covers waiting, and waited for his wife to join him.

A few minutes later Sara walked into the bedroom in a tank top and shorts, and after turning the light out in the bathroom, she walked to the other side of the bed before slipping under the covers and scooting closer to her husband. Then the moment her head touched his bare chest and her hand was placed over his heart, she did a sigh of real content, and when his arm went around her shoulders and the other landed on top her hand that was over his heart, she felt more complete than ever. She was home again, not only in his arms, but in their own home and bed.

Grissom turned his head to kiss her temple before whispering against it. "I love you, goodnight sweetheart. It's wonderful to have you back in my arms."

Sara smiled with her eyes closed, whispering back. "I love you too, goodnight babe, and it feels wonderful to be back in your arms."

They closed their eyes and fell asleep soon after, and it was a sleep that was uninterrupted by the twins crying, phones ringing, nightmares, storms, or wishing the one they loved was next to them, so for the first time in months, their rest was deep, meaningful, and peaceful.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed her return. More to come. Please review.

AN#2: I wanted to get close to cannon as I could in Season 8, within the universe I had created, but there was no way I was going to keep Sara away from her family for a long period of time,  
I just couldn't see that happening either. I also thought her time in Boston was probably a good one when she was in college, so she would want to go to a place where she had felt peace, and with Drew there, she didn't have to be/feel so alone, she had that friend she could talk to. Plus, it gave me an excuse for Grissom's plan on surprising her there so he could take them down memory lane. So I hope I handed it ok.


	7. Helping her best friend

AN: Warning: Suggestive adult behavior. Thanks for the reviews and support. Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: Helping her best friend

1 week later

With Sara in a good place all around, she didn't want to rush going back to work. In fact, she told the team and Grissom that she would only go in if they absolutely needed her, because she wanted to spend less time dealing with the dead, and more time with her family. Which a lot of that time was with the twins when Bailey had to go to school or was hanging out with friends, and the times Grissom was working or resting. She knew eventually she'll want to go back, but right now she was content with her decision. She also got the brace off her arm, so her physical injuries were officially healed.

Now on a beautiful but slightly cool day, the team and a few friends of Lindsey and Bailey's were at the park celebrating Lindsey's 15th birthday, where she was having a great time. She just didn't realize how much better it was about to become, and who made it happen.

Lindsey was talking to her friends when Carly spoke while looking over her shoulder. "No way! I don't believe it."

Lindsey looked at her blond-haired friend with confusion. "Believe what?"

Carly smiled with her brown eyes sparkling. "Blake is walking this way."

Lindsey shook her head with a chuckle. "Come one Carly, aren't we a little too old to be playing that game?"

A second later, red-haired, Amy and brown-haired, Rebecca told her that it was true, so Lindsey turned around, mentally gasping as her heart sped up while seeing her crush walking her way.

She cleared her throat, and spoke out-loud, even though it was more to herself. "Do you think he really is here for my party? And if he is, how did he know?"

It didn't look like he was dressed for a basketball game, so unless he was meeting a few friends here, she didn't know what other reason he would be here. But a part of her wished he was here for her birthday. Except, she didn't know how he would know that it was.

As Bailey looked in the direction of Blake, she smiled as she thought back to a few days ago.

 _Flashback_

 _After watching another bumbling moment from Lindsey when it came towards Blake this morning, Bailey had a plan to help her out._

 _So after she had her lunch, and while Lindsey was hanging out with the other girls in the cafeteria, she headed for the lockers, and after finding Blake's, she removed her backpack from her shoulder, opened it up, pulled out a folded piece of paper before slipping it inside his locker. Then she walked 7 lockers down from his, which was hers, and switched out the books and notebooks she didn't need._

 _Once she closed her locker, she started walking toward the door to head back to the cafeteria,_  
 _but then stopped when she heard someone open their locker, so she turned around on instinct, and smiled a little when she saw it was Blake. Then after making sure she saw him look at the handwritten birthday invitation, she continued her path to the cafeteria with an even bigger smile, hoping her plan will work._

 _End of Flashback_

As Blake was getting closer, the girls, except Bailey, pushed her forward as Carly said with a smile. "Go talk to him."

Lindsey nodded while clearing her throat. "I'll try." She still hadn't found a way to say more than one word to him at a time. So, she was hoping she could break that trend here.

They chuckled in understanding as she started taking a few steps toward him.

When they stopped in front of one another, he gave her a little smile. "Hi Lindsey."

She cleared her throat again before replying, or more like stammering. "Hi...uhhh, Hi Blake." She wanted to mentally slap herself for once again acting like an idiot in front of him.

Blake, once again sensing her nervousness, breaks the ice by speaking with a smirk. "So, you do know more than one word."

Lindsey couldn't help but chuckle and nod her head, then she took a breath while trying to calm her heart before replying. "Well yes, I couldn't have gotten this far in school with only one word."

"Very true."

Feeling a little more relaxed, she spoke again. "We are having a party here, so if you want you can stay." Then she got nervous again, but thankfully didn't stammer. "I mean it probably isn't what you are use to when it comes to..."

Blake cuts her off with another smile. "I would love to."

Lindsey's eyes lit up as her heart sped up while asking. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Lindsey cleared her throat one more time. "Ok."

As they started walking toward the group of people, Blake spoke again. "Oh, before I forget, happy birthday."

She smiled as she looked up at him again. "Thank you, but how did you know?"

He looked at her with confusion for a second since he thought it was her that had put the invitation in his locker, then when he looked forward, seeing Bailey standing next to the other girls, something clicked inside, so a new understanding washed over him while he looked at Lindsey again, not telling her how he knew before showing up here.

"Well, you said party, and with a birthday cake on the table and balloons saying happy birthday with your name on them. I figured, unless someone else was here that has the same name, it would have to be yours, right?"

Lindsey nodded with a smile. "Yeah, that makes sense. You know you should think about becoming a detective, or in the law enforcement field." Then she smirked. "I have connections on helping you out if you need it."

He couldn't help but smile a little more. "Your family?"

She smirked. "Yep, you can call them all that. All the grown-ups you see at this party."

He chuckled, which only made her fall deeper than she already was, before he replied. "I'll keep that in mind." Lindsey smiled with a nod as they continued to walk to her friends so she could formally introduce Blake to them.

While Blake was getting introduced to Nick and Catherine a few minutes later, Sara placed her hand on her husband's shoulder, which they were a few feet from them, and kissed his clean shaven cheek as he asked. "What do you think of that?"

Sara noticed Lindsey had a tough time keeping her smile off her face and eyes away from the young man as he was talking to Catherine and Nick, then Sara looked at her husband again, and couldn't resist her response with a smile. "That it won't be very long before you'll be shaking hands with a young man yourself." He swallowed with a worried look, making Sara smirk. "You know it's going to happen soon, babe. So you might as well start preparing." After another kiss on the cheek with a comfort pat on the shoulder, she walked back toward the twins, who were in the playpen under the tree for a little shade.

Grissom watched Sara walk away before turning his head in the other direction, where his daughter was now standing by the drink table, but she was looking toward the running/bike path, and when he turned his attention toward it, he didn't see anybody there, so he was a little worried as he started walking over to her.

"Bailey, you ok?"

Bailey was hoping she would get to see Mr. Miller running today, but was a little sad that he wasn't. She shook those thoughts away when she heard her father's voice, and gave him the realist smile she could, so he wouldn't see through it, as she turned around to look at him before replying. "Yeah, just spacing off I guess."

Grissom nodded before asking. "Ok, just checking."

As Bailey nodded back, Grissom turned back around to walk away, but stopped when Blake had walked up to them and said hi to Bailey.

Bailey said hi back, then she cleared her throat before introducing him to her father. "Blake Adams, meet my dad, Dr. Gilbert Grissom."

Blake smiled at Grissom as he held put his hand. "Dr. Grissom."

Grissom gave him a little smile, but as he shook the young man's hand, he was happy that he was only shaking his hand as his daughter's friend, not a suitor, then he mentally shook those thoughts away as he nodded. "Mr. Adams." Blake nodded back with a polite smile.

While they were releasing hands, Grissom spoke again, this time in his interrogation tone, he just couldn't help it. "If you don't mind me asking, how old are you, Mr. Adams?"

Bailey tried to speak. "Dad..."

But Blake cuts her off with a smile. "It's ok Bailey." Then he looked at Grissom and answered his question. "17, I'll be 18 in June."

Grissom nodded before speaking, or more like giving him a warning. "I don't know if you see more than friendship with Lindsey, just know that her family is practically my family, and they don't call me a supervisor at the CSI lab for nothing, you understand?"

Blake nodded without flinching, understanding his meaning very clearly. "Yes sir."

Grissom smiled with a nod. "Smart man. Enjoy your day, Mr. Adams."

"You too, sir."

Then he turned and walked toward his wife and two of his kids, while Bailey was shaking her head and closing her eyes for a second before turning her head to look up at him. "Blake, I'm..."

But Blake cuts her off with a chuckle while shaking his head. "Should I warn your potential love interest now?"

Bailey chuckled back. "I know, right!? I just got a preview of what that will be like. Except, I have a feeling it would be a lot worse."

Blake smiled. "But I understand, it's hard to see their daughter's dating. They just want to make sure their hearts remain intact."

Bailey nodded with a smile. "Good point."

After he nodded one more time, he cleared his throat before asking. "So, is there a love interest I have to go warn?"

She paused before replying. "Uh no."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "That didn't sound very convincing, who is he?"

Bailey shook her head. "Nobody."

Blake chuckled. "So, there is somebody."

Bailey changed the subject with a smirk. "Why did you come over here, anyways?"

"Ok, I got it, changing the subject." As Bailey nodded, Blake continued. "Just know that if this person, who you aren't mentioning, isn't treating you right, I got your back."

Bailey smiled. "Thank you."

He shrugged like it was no big deal. "I mean it's the least I could do when you have Lindsey's back."

Bailey now played the shock card. "What do you mean?"

Blake chuckled again. "Now come on. I'll let you get away from not telling me about this mysterious guy, but you aren't going to dodge this one, you put the hand written invitation in my locker, didn't you?"

Bailey sighed as she nodded. "Yes. You aren't going to tell her, are you?"

"No, but I would like to know why?" He stopped for a second before continuing, hoping she didn't get the wrong impression. "I didn't mean anything disrespectful by that, I'm just curious."

Bailey looked over at Lindsey, who was laughing and talking with the girls before looking up at Blake again. "I wanted you to get a chance to see her when she's in an environment that she's comfortable with, so she could actually talk to you because, well...because she..."

Bailey stopped, and was going to continue, but he continued for her. "Because she likes me?"

"Yes, just don't tell her I told you, she'll kill me." He chuckled with a nod as she continued. "She just wants a chance, and is hoping that you don't over look her because of a few glitches on her part."

Blake looked over at Lindsey with a soft smile as he replied. "It's actually kind of refreshing. She's different than any of the other girls I've known." He looked at Bailey as he finished. "And I mean that in the nicest way possible."

Bailey nodded in understanding before replying in a more serious tone. "She's also a little younger than who you're normally rumored with, so if you do go down that road with her, keep that in mind."

"I wouldn't hurt her." Then he rolled his eyes while shaking his head. "And you know how rumors are."

Bailey raised an eyebrow. "So, are you saying none of them are true?"

He smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know? You tell me your secret, and I'll tell you one of mine."

Bailey shook her head with a laugh. "Sorry, not going there." Which he chuckled back.

As they were calming down, they heard her siblings calling for their 'sissy' so Bailey pats him on the arm. "The ball is in your court now Blake, so don't blow the shot." Then she smirked. "And I've seen you play basketball in gym class, so I know you don't miss very many."

Blake smiled with a nod, then as she walked away, he turned around to ask her. "What do you get out of this?"

Bailey smiled as she looked over at Lindsey again, who had laughed at something Carly had said, before she looked at him again. "Seeing my best friend happy. Her happiness is my happiness."  
Blake nodded again as he turned back to the table, where the drinks were in a cooler while Bailey continued to walk to her family to see her siblings.

After Blake grabbed a water from the cooler, he headed back to Lindsey and her other friends while he thought about everything Bailey had said, especially the age part. Yes, she was a little younger than he thought he would be attracted to, but he could feel something there between them. He did the first moment his eyes reached hers last month, and now knowing, even if it was from Bailey, that there was a little interest from her, he couldn't turn his back on it. He didn't want to grow up to be an old man one day, and think 'what if', not on something he felt could be special.

So with that in mind, he smiled as he stopped next to Lindsey, which she had looked over at him before they shared a smile as he replied in a sincere tone. "Thanks for letting me stay for this special event."

Lindsey stopped the blush from showing up as she nodded with a bigger smile, happy he decided to stay. "You're Welcome."

* * *

Later that night

After Sara had locked up the house and set the alarm, she walked upstairs and headed for the twin's room, stopping at the doorway to watch her husband once she got there.

Arthur was already asleep in his crib, he had actually fallen asleep not long after they made it home, while Megan hadn't, so she got to spend time with her parents and older sister without her twin brother.

But now it was time to go to bed, and Grissom was putting her in her pajamas at the changing table while talking to her, which made her smile. He smiled back before speaking softly as he finished buttoning up the ladybug themed pajamas. "You are beautiful, little one, so much like your mother, aren't you? Ladybug."

Once he got the last button done, he leaned down and blew on her Pajama covered tummy, making her giggle as she patted her father's head with her small hand, then when he pulled back, he picked her up and kissed her brown curls before whispering against them. "And I love you, I hope you know how much."

He brought her closer to him for a hug, which that action caused her to wrap her arms around his neck, but she could also see who was at the door, so she smiled while saying. "Momma!"

Grissom turned around instantly, which made Megan a little fussy because he had taken the view of her momma away, but before she could pitch a fit, he moved her around so her back was against his shoulder, making her smile again while holding out her arms when she saw her, while he looked at his wife a little shyly. "How long have you been standing there?"

Sara smiled as she walked in the room with unshed tears as she whispered, so she wouldn't wake their son up. "Long enough to see how adorable you are with our little girl."

He's always been an affectionate father to the kids, and they absolutely adored him. But sometimes, when he thinks he's alone, he feels he could be a little more carefree with them.  
He just felt too silly to be this way with them in front of anybody else.

Sara stopped in front of him and cupped his cheek while placing her other hand on her daughter's, before she spoke to him with love in her voice and eyes. "Nothing to feel embarrassed about, sweetheart. In fact, it only makes me love you even more."

He gave her one of those half-smiles she loves before he replied softly after clearing his throat. "Yeah?"

Sara chuckled softly as she finally took her daughter from her husband, then kissed his cheek before whispering. "Oh yeah, babe, you have no idea."

After she pulled back, they look into each other's eyes, seeing their love flowing through them, then they turned their attention toward their daughter so they could tuck her in, and after a round of kisses, love yous and goodnights, they walked toward the door and turned the light off, which made the night light come on, before they cracked the door as they walked out of the room.

When they stepped out into the hall, but before they walked to the next room over, Grissom had wrapped his arm around his wife's waist and turned her swiftly so her back could touch the wall lightly before his lips were on hers.

She was still in shock with the sudden move that had made her lose her breath, so she was just going on instinct, which was to kiss him back while wrapping her arms around his neck.

When they pulled back a few seconds later, so they could catch their breaths, he placed his forehead against hers as he whispered a little hoarsely. "And you saying those things, only makes me want you more."

She smiled as she reclaimed her normal breathing, but her heart was still skipping a few beats as she whispered. "I guess we'll just have to do something about that, won't we?"

He pulled back so he could kiss her forehead before whispering with a small smirk. "I guess so."

She took a breath and closed her eyes as she ran her fingers through his hair in the back with a contented feeling, then when he pulled back, he gave her that smile she loved while speaking with a serious and intense look. "I love you."

The look made the good shivers run through her body as she removed one of her arms from his neck to cup his cheek, speaking with a reciprocated look. "I love you too."

After one more soft, but meaningful, kiss, they pulled back before she smiled as she removed her hand from his cheek so she could slip her fingers through his. "Now, we have one more goodnight to wish, then we are on our time before you have to rest up for work."

He smiled, knowing what that meant, as he kissed her forehead one more time. "I like the sound of that."

They smiled at each other as they finally walked toward the next room before knocking on the door once they were in front of it.

When they heard Bailey's voice, Grissom opened it before him and Sara stood in the doorway while looking over at the bed, where Hank was sleeping next to Bailey as she was sitting up reading with her lamp on, or had been before they interrupted her.

Grissom smiled at his oldest. "Don't stay up too late, sweetheart."

"I won't, goodnight guys, love you."

"Goodnight, we love you too."

After one more smile, Sara and Grissom stepped back into the hall, shutting her door before walking toward the end of the hall to their room with their hands still clasped.

* * *

Bailey had just finished a chapter in her book when her phone started vibrating, indicating she had a text message, so she picked it up from her night stand and saw it was from Lindsey.

After she opened the message, she read how happy she was that Blake had stayed to enjoy the day with them, claiming it was one of the best days of her life.

Before she could reply to the message, she got another one from her. 'I just can't believe he showed up at the park at the same time as my party. Do you think it was fate or something?'

Bailey smiled at the message before typing and sending her response. 'Definitely fate, Linds.'

'I think so 2 :)'

Bailey yawned before texting Lindsey back. 'Hey, can we talk tomorrow. I'm pretty tired.'

'Sure, we should go the park tomorrow.'

She chuckled out-loud as she sent her response. 'Did Blake say he was going to be there?'

'He said he might. But even if he isn't, we can still go there and enjoy the time together.'

'Alright, but we'll have to play it by ear. I may have to help with the twins, so I'll let you know.'

'Ok, goodnight Bay. Love u ;)'

'Love u 2 Linds. Goodnight ;)'

After she hit send on the last message, she placed her phone and book on her night stand, then turned her lamp out before laying down in her bed, bringing her blankets up in the process.  
She honestly couldn't be happier for her best friend, she just wished her situation was as simple as hers.

She mentally shook her head from going there, before closing her eyes to get some shut eye since there was no point in losing sleep over it.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter: The first dance for the girls are coming up, and Lindsey really wants Bailey to go with someone. Who does she have in mind? Will Bailey go, when it isn't with the guy she wanted? And what about the response from her parents?


	8. Just friends

AN: No offense was intended with some of the comments made in this chapter. Thanks for the reviews and support. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8: Just friends

2 months later

As Bailey was shutting her locker, Lindsey, who was standing next to her, spoke to her, or more like pleaded to her. "Come on Bailey, please? Everybody else is going and have dates."

It was the last day for winter formal tickets, and Bailey was the only one without a date within her group, which was of course by choice. But for the last couple of days, Lindsey has been trying to set her up with Blake's friend, Ross. Now her hesitation had nothing to do with him, or that she thought he was a bad guy. She just wasn't interested in him like that, mostly for the obvious reason of still being really attracted to someone she couldn't be with.

Bailey sighed as Lindsey continued. "Just one night, and if you still don't like him in that way by the end, I won't bug you any more about him, so please? I would feel bad to go without you, but I also don't want you to feel like the third wheel."

Bailey smirked. "It's more like the ninth wheel, Linds."

Lindsey rolled her eyes with a smile. "Whatever, you know what I mean. So pretty please?"

Bailey paused before asking. "One dance?" Lindsey nodded with a smile, then she sighed again, this time more like in defeat. "Ok, I'll go with him."

Lindsey chuckled while giving her best friend a hug. "Thank you, I love you."

Bailey chuckled as she returned the hug. "I love you too, Linds."

As they were pulling back, Christy, the head cheerleader, was walking by and looked over at them with a disgusted look. "Oh look here girls, maybe we should tell Blake that his new interest is batting for the other team now." Her group of five girls started laughing behind her.

When Christy found out that Blake's attention had turned to Lindsey, she was not happy, so she didn't hesitate to throw any ill comments her way whenever she had a chance. In fact, not a lot of his jock friends were happy about it either, but Blake didn't care. It was his life, and he was going to live, which included dating, the way he wanted.

Before Lindsey could say anything, Bailey spoke with a smirk of her own but with a glare. "And even if she was, he's still more interested in her than you, that should tell you something."

Christy glared back, clearly upset with Bailey's words. "Little freak has a big mouth now."

Bailey stepped up to Christy, even though Christy beat her in height, while replying. "I'll take that as a compliment, thank you very much. Because I maybe a freak, as you called it, but I already have college credits and offers from every major Ivy league University." She then looked her up and down before ending her little speech while looking into the other girl's dark eyes. "What do you have?"

The group of students who had stopped walking to watch the altercation all said. 'ooh.'

Before any more words were exchanged, Ross and Blake were walking their way, which Blake spoke, seeing the group of students around the girls. "What's going on?"

Christy shook her head. "This is not over."

And as she started walking away with her group of friends, Bailey spoke towards her back. "Any day sweetheart."

Lindsey shook her head at her best friend. "Are you crazy?"

Bailey waved it off. "Those were just words, she's not going to do anything."

Lindsey sighed. "I'm not really sure about that."

Before Bailey could respond, Blake walked up to Lindsey while asking in a concerned voice. "What happened?"

Bailey answered. "She made a comment about Lindsey batting for the other team after she saw us hugging."

Then Lindsey continued. "And she had to make the situation worse." Then she continued with a sigh. "Which none of this would have happened had..."

Blake cuts her off. "Had what? Had we not started dating? Is that what you want?"

Lindsey shook her head with tears in her eyes. "Of course not, but..."

Blake cuts her off as he cupped her cheek. "But nothing. She won't touch you, Ok?" Lindsey nodded with a small smile as he kissed her on the forehead, then after he pulled back, he asked after a short pause. "So, how many winter formal tickets am I getting?"

He had told Bailey and Lindsey that he would get both of their tickets, so he was wondering if he was still getting one for Bailey.

Lindsey, Blake and Ross all looked at Bailey, then she nodded with a smile. "Yes, I'm in." Then she looked at Ross. "That is if you are still interested in me going with you, as friends, of course."

He smiled with a nod. "I would really like that."

As Bailey nodded back, Blake spoke. "Ok, let's get the tickets then."

Then after Blake slipped his fingers through Lindsey's, the four of them started walking towards the cafeteria to get the tickets before school started.

* * *

Later that night

The moment she agreed to go to the dance, she had been thinking of a way to tell her parents. Now, normally she wouldn't think telling her parents she was going to a dance would be that difficult, but not everybody had Sara and Gilbert Grissom as their parents.

By the time dinner rolled around though, she couldn't really find the right words, so she thought she would just throw the conversation out there and see what happens, which she did after clearing her throat. "I have to talk to you guys about something."

Both parents looked up from their almost empty plates, while something about those words sent a hundred different things running through their minds. But before they totally flipped out or jumped to conclusions, they waited for Bailey's next words.

"I uhhh, I agreed to go to winter formal." They mentally did a sigh of relief and thought. 'That's all' as Bailey finished. "With a date."

There was a short pause before Grissom was the first to ask. "A Date?"

Bailey nodded. "Well, actually we are going in a group, but everybody is paired up with some one." As she saw them both nod, she could imagine their minds working on questions they wanted to ask, so before they had a chance to, she continued. "Before you start throwing questions my way, I just want to tell you that it's only one dance. This is a one time thing, and we won't be dating after it."

Sara finally spoke with a smile. "It sounds like you don't really want to go with him."

Bailey mentally sighed as she thought. 'No, but the one I want to go with, I can't.' Then she mentally shook her head before she continued. "I don't really like him in a romantic way, but he agreed to go as friends." She paused for a second. "I mean it is my senior year." Then she smiled as she finished. "And with Lindsey making sure I enjoy all the activities that go along with it, I thought why not. I'm only going to experience this once, right? And it isn't like I won't have fun, I'll be around my friends, and that's what it is all about, correct?"

Sara looked over at Grissom before speaking. "She does have a point, and this is her senior year."

Grissom nodded, he never wanted to hold her back on enjoying any school activity, especially when it was her senior year, but he did have to ask. "Just one date?"

Bailey chuckled with a nod. "One date, I promise." Then she smirked. "I won't marry the guy."

Sara stopped a chuckle before it came out, and Grissom pursed his lips before he nodded shortly. "Ok, have fun, sweetheart." Bailey smiled as Grissom continued before she could speak. "But, we still want him to come in the house so we can meet him."

Bailey nodded as she got off her seat and ran to her father, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

Grissom wrapped his arms around his daughter. "You're welcome."

After Bailey hugged her mother, she ran out of the room before going upstairs to talk to Lindsey, and after Sara and Grissom made sure the twins were occupied with some of their toys, they grabbed all the dishes from the kitchen table and walked over to the counter to take care of them.

When they started placing them in the dishwasher, she looked over at her husband. "How are you doing?"

Grissom sighed as he shook his head. "I can have all the preparation in the world, but I still won't be ready."

Sara looked at him with sympathy, then tried to brighten his mood a little. "She did say they were only going as friends."

He nodded. "True, but how many teenagers can change their minds on something like that?"

Sara chuckled with a nod. "Ok, you got me there." He smirked then she took a breath and continued. "But, she seemed pretty sure with this one. She's not the type that changes her mind on a whim. Once she makes a choice it is pretty much set."

Grissom smiled as looked at his wife. "Like mother, like daughter."

Sara chuckled with a nod. "I can't seem to disagree with you there."

He nodded as he finished putting the last of the dishes in the dishwasher, then after he put the soap in, closed the door, and started it, Sara walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck before whispering. "Although, her father can get pretty set on his decision's too. It took her mother how long to convince him she wanted him for life?"

He smiled softly while he felt her kiss his ear, then when she loosened the hold on his neck a little, he turned around so they were facing one another before he wrapped his arms around her waist, but then she got a surprise when he turned them around so now her back side was against the counter before he moved his hands so they were now on the counter on each side of her, trapping her.

She smiled as she brought him closer to her before they kissed, not very passionate since the twins were in the room, but the kisses were still felt down to their toes.

When they pulled back, he lowered his lips to her shoulder, and with her wearing a tank top, his question was asked against her skin. "What about you?"

She kissed the side of his head before asking. "What about me?"

He lifted his head up to look into her eyes. "Did you go to any of your senior dances?"

She smirked, while shaking her head sadly. "I barley had friends, and the ones I did have, weren't really the 'dance' type."

He looked at her a little sadly. "I'm sorry."

Sara waved it off. "That's the past, and I'm over it."

She kissed him quickly on the lips before moving his left arm so she could walk toward her youngest daughter's high chair, who was smiling and saying momma while holding up her arms.

Once Grissom had grabbed their son from his high chair, they started walking out to the living room, shutting all the baby proof gates before setting them on their blankets on the hardwood floor. Then after handing them their toys, they walked to the couch before she asked while they sat down next to one another. "What about you?"

He kind of tensed at the question before answering. "One."

Considering the tension she felt, Sara could probably guess. "Prom?" Because that one was consider the 'major' one.

Grissom nodded as he replied. "I was set up; my mom's best friend's daughter. That's not to say I didn't have a good time or anything." He shrugged his shoulders with a smile.

Sara then smirked. "Let me guess, beautiful?"

He pretended to think before responding. "Actually, quite beautiful, if I remember correctly."

Sara rolled her eyes, she didn't think he ever forgot anything, while she looked down at the twins. "Of course you remember."

He couldn't help but smile a little bigger as he watched her reaction, before whispering. "You jealous?"

She didn't look at him, but she pursed her lips before speaking softly, and unconvincing. "No."

Even though she really had no reason to be, considering it was his senior year in high school, but the thought of another woman, or in this case, a girl...

Her thoughts get interrupted when he had leaned toward her to kiss her cheek before whispering in her ear. "But no where nearly as beautiful as you, which no one can match."

He kissed her cheek again before cupping her cheek, and turning her head so it was facing him, but she didn't start looking at him until he started speaking again. "And I'm not just talking about your beauty. Nobody can match your intelligence, your passion, your determination, and your wonderfully, big heart. I'm the luckiest man on earth that you choose me to spend the rest of your life with, and then some."

She smiled with a few tears going down her cheek, which he wiped them away with a smile. "And everyday that we've been together, even the not so good ones, has been such a wild, amazing, wonderful, surprising ride that I could never imagine, let alone want to, go through with anybody else." Then he smiled a little bigger as he finished. "And guess what?"

She cleared her throat to clear out her emotions before asking softly. "What?"

He ran his thumb up and down her cheek as he finished with love in his eyes. "Our ride isn't over yet."

Her smile and eyes got bright as she nodded. "No it isn't, not by a long shot."

He brought her closer to her and pecks her on the lips before whispering against them. "You are right, honey, not by a long shot." He pulled back to kiss her forehead as he repeated his words.

They held that position for a few seconds, then he pulled back to kiss her on the lips one more time before he scooted back so his back was against the arm of the couch, while taking her with him, and after she got comfortable with her head on his shoulder, he wraps his arm around her shoulders, and brought her close to him so they could enjoy the closeness while watching their children play happily with one another.

And as they sat there, their minds couldn't help but drift to their oldest daughter and her first dance. They weren't sure what to expect since this was new territory for both of them, and a situation they never thought they would be in, until that fateful day of meeting one another.  
A day that changed their lives forever, a day they would never regret or take back.

* * *

AN: Next chapter: The dance for the girls, And Grissom has a little surprise for Sara? What could happen? Please review.


	9. Unexpected turn of events

AN: Warning: Suggestive/Implied adult behavior, assault/sensitive theme. Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter. Things are about to turn for somebody.

* * *

Chapter 9: Unexpected turn of events

Four days later

Sara was sitting on the couch with Arthur in her arms while Grissom was next to her with Megan in his, they were talking and giving the twins some attention when they heard their oldest clear her throat from the stairs. "Well, what do you think?"

Her parents looked up and turned their heads toward her direction before their looks became stunned. It wasn't that they thought their daughter was any less beautiful in everyday clothes, but it wasn't everyday that they saw her in a dress either.

They can count on one hand on how many times they've seen her in one while she's been in their care. But, even looking at some of her home made videos from when she was growing up, they noticed she was hardly in them, so they really hadn't missed much in that regard.

She was wearing a dark blue dress that went down to her ankles with a modest neckline, medium-sized straps, and nice shoes with a low heal, that went with it. Her hair was in an up-do and she had on a little make-up, and in that moment, Grissom saw more of Sara in her than he had at any other time since he's met her, making him even more speechless.

When neither one had spoken a word in the last few seconds, Bailey became a little insecure. "So, that horrible, huh?"

They immediately got up from the couch, shaking their heads, then Grissom cleared his throat before replying. "No, sweetheart, you look beautiful. Absolutely amazing."

Bailey smiled as Sara agreed with her husband wholeheartedly. "Yeah, sweetie. All I have to say is, wow."

She thanked them with a 'Grissom' smile while there was a knock on the door, so after Grissom handed Megan to Sara, he walked to it, opened it, and greeted an equally beautiful Lindsey, along with the guys, Blake and Ross, the second he saw them. Then after he invited them in, and was introduced to Ross, multiple pictures were taken before they said goodbye to the group as they walked out of the house.

After Grissom closed the front door, he turned around to look at his wife, who was standing by the front of the stairs with the twins at each hip, and she asked. "What do you think?"

He shrugged as he walked up to her. "He seems nice enough."

She smirked. "You mean for one dance?"

He chuckled before replying. "Well, I can't lie, so yeah."

She chuckled back as they headed for the kitchen, and after they put the twins in their highchairs with toys to keep them entertained, they started dinner, and while they were in the middle of the preparation, she looked across the counter as she commented. "And I don't think you have to worry about her changing her mind about going on another date-like activity with him."

Grissom nodded in agreement. "I got a sense on that too."

They saw a happy girl tonight when she had looked at her 'date', but something in her eyes told them that she didn't see them becoming more than friends, and really they were perfectly happy about that.

She then smirked again. "That means it looks like you dodged a bullet with this one."

As he walked around the counter, he spoke with a raised eyebrow. "Just me? I think you are as relieved as I am."

She chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her head, then after she placed her hands over his, she sighed in content. "Ok, you got me, I am. And I am no more ready than you for our little girl to grow up."

He smirked before kissing her head again. "I knew it."

"So, let's just take a moment to bask in the happiness that this 'one' isn't it."

After their minute was up, he released her after another kiss to her head before they continued on their preparation, with smiles on their faces.

* * *

45 minutes later

When Bailey's group left her house, they met the rest of their party, which included Carly, Rebecca, Amy and their dates, at a nice restaurant to enjoy some food, before they headed to the high school gymnasium, where the dance was being held at.

Once they had stepped on the campus, Lindsey looked over at Bailey with a smile. "You ready to enjoy your first/last Winter formal."

Bailey chuckled and nodded. "Yes, let's get the show on the road."

They chuckled as Ross placed his arm around her shoulders, which almost made her tense, but she hid it before it showed.

They had talked more about the expectations of the night, and she thought he really understood that it was only a friendly outing, which she hoped that he was still thinking along those lines.

Her thoughts get interrupted when he spoke. "Well, you heard the lady, let's make it a night to remember."

They started cheering as they started walking towards the gym, wanting to just have a good time, and forget everything else.

* * *

Once dinner was ready at the Grissom household, they sat down and enjoyed it while feeding the twins in-between their own bites, then as they were finishing up, and the twins were all cleaned from their meal, the doorbell rung, making Sara look at her husband with confusion. "Did you invite anybody?"

He smiled as he moved his napkin up to lips to dab his mouth before putting it down on the table as he stood up and nodded. "Sort of. I called Catherine to pick up the twins for the night."

With Catherine seven months pregnant, she's part time now, so Grissom had called her earlier for a favor.

Sara raised an eyebrow while asking. "What do you have up your sleeve?"

He smirked as he picked up the twins from their highchairs. "Do you really think I would tell you? Please clean up, I'll make it up to you."

She smiled before taking each twin so she could kiss them goodbye with I love yous, and after she handed them back to Grissom, she smirked as he started walking toward the kitchen doorway. "I'll hold you to it." He turned around to look at her, and winked at her before walking out of the room.

When it was just her, she finished up the last bites of her dinner with a smile on her face while shaking her head. She had no idea what was going on, but it if involved her husband, there was no doubt it was going to be enjoyable.

10 minutes later

Once she was done with the dishes, she made sure the lights were off, the doors and windows were locked, and the alarm was set before walking up the stairs, and as she passed Bailey's room, she saw Hank lying on the floor, facing the open doorway with his eyes closed, waiting for Bailey to come home. It make her smile at how attached he was to her, it was basically love at first sight with those two.

She sighed happily as she thought of her love at first sight, while she continued down the hall before stopping in front of the closed door to the master bedroom. She then raised her hand up and knocked a second later.

The door starts to open as she lowered her hand, then the moment her eyes could see her husband, she mentally gasped as she saw him wearing a nice, blue buttoned down shirt, (her favorite color on him), black slacks and a pair of nice black shoes.

As he held out his hand, she asked in a shocked tone while placing her hand in his. "What's going on?"

While he brought her in the room, which was dark except candle light, and music playing low but at in fast beat, he smiled. "Your own private dance party. You can think of any dance that you missed, and this is what it will be. It could even be all of them if you want."

Deeply touched by his gesture, she shook her head while replying as she looked down at her simple casual clothes and sandals. "I'm not exactly dressed to be at a dance."

Grissom shook his head this time while wrapping his arms around her waist before bringing her closer to him, then he whispered in her ear. "What are you talking about? You are the most beautiful woman here."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes when he pulled back to look at her, and she couldn't help it, she smirked as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm the only woman here."

His eyes sparkled as he replied. "Even better."

As their eyes remained connected to one another, the music changed to a slow, romantic song, and that's when their feet started moving.

A couple of songs later, she moved closer to him, and kissed his bearded-cheek before whispering in his ear. "Thank you so much for this. It really does mean a lot to me, you never cease to amaze me, and I love you so much." When she pulled back so their eyes could connect again, she cupped his cheek before leaning toward him, and kissing his lips.

After they pulled back breathlessly, she looked into his eyes for another second, then looked at his shirt while bringing her hands up to the buttons before slowly unbuttoning them until they were all undone. Then she slid her hands up his chest before sliding the shirt off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor, and when their eyes connected once again, their lips weren't held back much longer.

Before they knew it they were in bed, their bodies under the covers, sharing their latest passionate kiss, and when he pulled back breathlessly, he looked down at her as their eyes burned with the passion and love they had for another.

She cupped his cheek a second later and brought him back down to her, but before their lips touched again, he whispered. "I love you too." Then the moment they did, they were lost in each other.

* * *

Hours later

After the latest song was done, which there were only a few more left, Lindsey, Blake, Bailey, and Ross walked over to the table to get something to drink, and after Lindsey had grabbed a plastic cup, she was turning her attention to the punch bowl when she was surprised by punch being poured in front of her white dress before Christy's voice was heard, that clearly stated that what she said wasn't true. "Oops, sorry."

Lindsey gasped as she looked into Christy's eyes, before running away toward the exit of gym with tears in her eyes, and with heals that were a little longer than Bailey's, it wasn't easy.  
Blake glared at her and shook his head before following after his girlfriend. The other friends, who had witnessed the incident, also followed Lindsey.

Bailey immediately looked at Christy with the most deadliest glare that she could muster, but all Christy could do was smirk. "What are you going to do about that, freak?"

Her blood was boiling, which had been from the moment Lindsey had ran off, as she stepped up to the other girl with her hand in a fist, wanting to deck her and came really close. But before her anger got the better of her, she took a breath and stepped back, shaking her head. "Nothing."

"Why, you chicken?"

"No, frankly I don't feel that fighting you on school grounds is worth jeopardizing my future."  
She turned around to walk away, but then stopped, and turned back toward her, saying something before Christy had a chance to speak again. "Why Christy? Do you take pleasure in watching other people in pain? All Lindsey wanted to do was enjoy a night out with her boyfriend. She didn't take him away from you, he isn't under a curse from her. They just naturally fell for one another. So, why would you want to go through all the trouble when you never had him? Or could ever truly be with him."

Bailey took a breath before finishing. "Now I'm not saying this to be mean, but think about it.  
It has been four years, and has he really shown you any interest? You could have spent that time trying to find someone else. So, please just leave her alone from now on, she didn't do anything to you. And with you being a senior, these childish acts should really be behind you."

Christy's smirk turned into glare before walking away with her friends following, while the rest of the student body looked shocked for a second before they started clapping and cheering at her.

Bailey shook her and rolled her eyes before thinking. 'What am I in? A teenage movie.' Before walking toward the exit of the building with Ross following her.

When she made it outside, she walked the short distance on where her 'party' was, and Lindsey was smiling at her, making Bailey ask. "You heard?"

Lindsey, with Blake's jacket on her, nodded while sniffling before wrapping her arms around her best friend. "Thank you."

Bailey returned her hug before replying. "You're welcome, you know I would do anything for you." She nodded before they started pulling back.

Once they were apart, and the other three girls made sure she was ok and had walked back toward the gym with their dates, Blake placed his hand on the small of Lindsey's back as she said. "Blake's going to take me home now, you want ride?"

Bailey was too upset to be home right now, so she shook her head. "I'm not ready."

Before Lindsey spoke, Blake did. "And I'm not leaving you out here alone."

And Before Bailey could speak, Ross did. "I can walk with her, and I can call you later to come and get me."

Bailey looked at Ross, feeling she could trust him, before she looked at Blake and Lindsey. "Yeah, we can cut through the park to get to my house when I'm ready." Then she smiled as she looked down at her low healed shoes. "See, that's why I wear sensible shoes." They chuckled, then after they said goodbye, they started walking their separate ways.

After a few minutes of silence, Ross looked over at her with a smile. "I really admire how you protect your friends, especially Lindsey."

Bailey shrugs like it isn't a big deal. "She's my best friend. My first true friend, and she's been completely loyal to me, so I'm completely loyal to her."

He places his hand on her shoulder. "Still, she's lucky to have you." When he felt her tense this time, he asked. "What's wrong?"

Bailey cleared her throat and stopped, making him stop, before they turned to one another. "Listen Ross, I really appreciate you escorting me to the dance, and I'm sorry if you thought that something more could happen between us. But I only see you as a friend, ok?"

He cleared his throat, trying to not feel the blow as he removed his hand with a nod. "Of course, yeah." He thought that once they had time to spend together that something more could happen between them.

Bailey nodded at him before they started walking again.

* * *

30 minutes later

As far as Sam Miller could remember, he only liked running in the park in the mornings. It was a way to wake him up and start his day. But ever since that first day of school when his eyes saw that beautiful, light brown-haired, blue-eyed, girl, sitting in the first seat in the front row, it was hard for him to concentrate, because his thoughts would turn to her when he wasn't occupying his mind on something else.

And believe him, he tried pushing all thoughts of her away while telling himself that it was wrong because of where their five year age gap was right now, but nothing worked, so the only thing he thought he could do was run, and that's what he was doing tonight when he heard a voice in distress. "Help me! please, somebody!"

He stopped for a second and looked around before he started running when heard the voice again, which was behind a tree a few feet from the bike/run path, and as he got closer, he heard another voice, an angry male, telling her to be quiet before slapping her. A second later Sam heard that same voice yell out a curse before slapping her again, right before he saw the back of the young man on top of the girl, while she was squirming under him, trying to get away as she sobbing.

Because of the darkness, and where the guy's head was at, he couldn't see her face, he just knew he had to get this man off of her, so without even thinking, he dove for the other man to knock him off of her before they started rolling around on the grass, both taking a few punches here and there, which some of them connected against flesh. Then the moment Sam got hit in the gut, making him lose his grip and breath, the young man jumped up and started running away.

Sam moved to his side not long after, then while trying to catch his breath, he asked breathlessly. "Are you ok?"

He looked up after hearing her crying, and saw that she had moved so her back was now against the tree, her knees were up to her chest with her arms wrapped around her legs, holding her long dress to them, while her head was bent down with her shoulders shaking.

Once he could move, he stood up while taking his phone out of his pocket so he could use the light from it, then he walked the short distance toward her before kneeling down with space between them, so he wouldn't scare her more than she probably already was. Then he asked in a soothing tone. "We should call the police and tell them what happened. You cold? You can use my sweatshirt if you want."

She shook her head, but before he could speak again, she finally looked into the eyes of her savior, and with the light from his phone, he saw who he just saved from the horrible, attempted act, making his heart drop down to his stomach.

* * *

AN: Uhh ooh. What happens next? Somebody is in trouble. Please review.


	10. Rallying around Bailey

AN: Warning: A questionable word. Thank you for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10: Rallying around Bailey

Now, Sam would protect any girl from the type of action he just saw a few minutes ago, but the moment he saw who he was protect tonight, he wanted to do more. He wanted find that young man and kill him, which scared him the moment he thought like that. But no one should have messed with this one.

He gasped a second later. "Bailey! Are you...I mean..."

Despite the situation, she couldn't help but speak with a small smile. "Who is having a tough time speaking now?"

He gave her a little smile before speaking again. "I can take you to the doctor's if you want?"

Bailey shook her head again. "I'm fine, but I need go to the police station. And I could have evidence on me, so that's why I shouldn't use your sweatshirt." Then she whispered softly. "Can you take me there?"

He nodded in understanding, then asked in a soft voice. "You sure? We can call the police if you want? Have them come to you."

She sniffled while shaking her head. "I feel safe with you." The actions he was showing, showed her that he cared for her, at least on some level.

He gave her another little smile before he replied as her words went right to his heart. "And that means lot to me." He paused before speaking again. "Alright, let's get you out of here."

She nodded, then after she fixed her shoes, they stood up from the grass before heading toward his vehicle, which as they were walking, he continued to give her enough space and had the light from his phone in front of her so she could see where she was walking until they were near street lights.

It had remained silent through the whole trip, but Sam's blood was still boiling on what almost happened to this beautiful girl.

* * *

After parking the vehicle in the front row of the parking lot at the station, they got out of his vehicle. Then just as they barely stepped in the building, Bailey heard her dad's voice booming as he was running up to her from the other side of the main room. "What the hell happened! Sweetheart, are you ok?"

She held out her left hand before he could touch her. "I need you to scrape under my nails, I scratched him on the cheek, and I may have other trace of him on me."

Grissom nodded with amazement that his daughter was already thinking like a criminalist, then he took a breath while trying to calm his racing heart and blood pressure on seeing his little girl with bruises and her hair messed up.

When he was calm enough, he finally spoke. "I'll get another CSI on this. Anything else happened besides the bruises on your cheek and wrists?"

The moment he asked that question, he prayed to god nothing did, or nothing was going to save the person who did this to her.

Bailey shook her head as she sniffled. "No, he tried. But I fought him as much as I could until Mr. Miller saved me."

Grissom's eyes finally landed on Sam, which Sam had noticed where Bailey got most of her looks the moment he saw Grissom run over here. Although, his eyes were in a very intimidating way that he's never seen in Bailey, but considering the circumstances, he understood.

Sam cleared his throat while holding out his hand a second later. "Sam Miller, I'm a student teacher in your daughter's math class. I was running in the park when I heard her yelling, so I..."

Grissom cuts him off as he shook the man's hand who saved his daughter. "Thank you, Mr. Miller."

Sam smiled said. "Please, Sam will do."

Grissom nodded as they released hands, then he turned his attention back to his daughter. "Tell me who did this, and I'll get the cops on it."

She took a breath before she replied. "It was Ross."

He looked at her with shock. "Your dance date?"

She nodded with tears in her eyes. "That's why I thought I was ok with him. If I knew I wasn't, I would have...I would have gotten...gotten a ride from..."

She stopped her stuttering and started crying, and not little sniffles Grissom was use to seeing since she's been in his care, they were full blown tears, which was something he hadn't seen since she was in the hospital when she found out about her adoptive parents.

But he couldn't comfort her like he wanted to yet, so he took a breath and turned to get a cop's attention so they could start looking for the young man, then he called a CSI from Day shift.  
It wasn't an easy choice, but since everybody knew her from the night shift it would be too personal for all of them, so he thought it would be easier for everybody if he called someone else.

And while he was on the phone, he had kept his eyes on her the whole time. He also noticed that Sam hadn't moved an inch away from her, but also kept enough space so she wouldn't feel crowded, and was looking as angry as he felt, so a few questions may have skimmed through his mind a little about this young man.

* * *

Once the CSI came to the station, they took Bailey into the interrogation room so everything they needed could get collected and documented. Then after she was done, and Grissom had thanked her as she walked out of the room, he handed Bailey his coat so she could put it on before he finally got to wrap his arms around her, kissing the top of her head while whispering his love for her over and over.

When she had a nice long cry in the comfort of her father's arms, she pulled back, then he cupped her cheek as he asked. "They are going to need your statement, can you do that now?"

Bailey nodded as she asked. "Can Uncle Jim do it?"

Right now she wanted to surround herself with the men she knew she could trust, and Grissom understood that, so he nodded as he wiped away her tears, wishing he could wipe her bruises off of her too, because it was killing him on seeing them on her. "Of course. I'll call him so I won't have to leave."

"Ok, and you'll stay when I make the statement, right?"

He gave her a little smile. "Of course, sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere." After she nodded, he kissed her on the forehead before pulling back and getting on the phone while she walked to one of the chairs at the table so she could sit down.

When he was done, he walked to the empty chair beside her while putting his phone back in his pocket before sitting down, then spoke as he placed his hand on top of hers. "He'll be here in a few minutes." She just nodded while looking at their hands.

Just as he promised, the door opened a few minutes later, and like Sam and Grissom, Brass's blood was boiling too. No one messed with a member of his family. An extended one, sure, but one nonetheless.

Bailey gave her uncle a small smile, in which he returned it as he walked up to the table.

Once he sat down across from her with his notepad and pen ready, he cleared his throat before speaking. "Start at the beginning, and take your time, sweetie, ok?"

Bailey nodded, and after the squeeze of her father's hand on hers, she told him the events of her evening at the dance, including the altercation, which both men were impressed that she showed Christy that much restraint. Then when she got to the end of their time at the dance, she took a few more seconds before continuing.

When she got to the point on when Ross had pinned her down on the ground behind the tree after her first escape attempt from him, Bailey closed her eyes, so Grissom squeezed her hand again in comfort before she finished her story.

"I started yelling for help, which I was rewarded with a slap on the cheek. Ross then tried taking my wrist's so he could put them over my head, but I slapped his hands away before scratching his left cheek, making him hit me again while calling me names. His grip on my wrists became tighter as he finally placed my arms over my head, I tried squirming loose as I was crying, but I couldn't, he was just too strong.

Then the next thing I knew, he's not on top of me anymore, and I see him and another man rolling around on the grass, throwing punches at each other. Ross eventually threw one more to other guy before running off, and only when the other guy asked if I was alright, I knew that it was Mr. Miller."

After Brass wrote down the last part of the information, he asked. "And Mr. Miller is?"

Bailey cleared her throat before replying. "He's a student teacher in my Math Class. He also goes to UNLV."

Brass nodded before asking again. "And do you know what he was doing at the park?"

Bailey shrugged her shoulders before replying, giving Grissom something else to think about the moment he heard her response. "My guess would be he was running."

Brass nodded again. "Ok, thank you Bailey, you can go home now."

As the three of them stood up, she asked. "Will you call dad when you find him?"

Brass smiled. "Of course."

"Thank you."

After one more nod, they left the interrogation room before walking toward the reception area, and when they made it there, they saw Sam still there. Grissom then mentioned that he had to step away and call the team to let them know he wasn't staying for the end of shift, so after Bailey reassured him with a smile that she'll be ok, he gave her nod back before walking away, but not far, leaving his daughter alone with Sam.

Bailey looked down a second later as Sam spoke softly. "I'm sorry that this happened to you."

Bailey shook her head as she lifted her head up again to see the caring look in his eyes. "It wasn't your fault." She started to sniffle again as she finished. "And it could have been a lot worse if you hadn't showed up when you did, so thank you."

He was about to lift his hand to cup her cheek, while also hurting on seeing the bruises, but then realized what he was doing, so he stopped himself and made a fist while keeping it down at his side. He was losing control, and he knew it.

He mentally shook his head before he continued to speak in a caring tone. "You're so welcome."

She then asked in a worried tone, seeing the already forming bruise over his eye. "Are you going to be ok?"

He waved it off his injures as he replied reassuringly. "I will be, just as long as I know you are."

As it became silent between them, they looked into each other's eyes for countless minutes before their moment was interrupted when they heard Grissom clear his throat. "You ready, sweetie?"

After saying bye to Sam with one more look, she turned to look at her dad with a nod before walking toward him. "Yeah, let's go home."

Grissom smiled as he wrapped his arm around her daughter's shoulders, then he looked over her head to see Sam. "Thank you for what you did."

He does a short nod. "You're welcome, Mr. Grissom."

As they walked out of Sam's sight, Brass asked for a Mr. Sam Miller, so Sam walked up to him. "I'm Sam Miller."

Brass nodded while asking. "Can I have your statement on what happened tonight that involved Ms. Bailey Grissom?"

Sam gave him a little smile with a nod. "Absolutely." That was one of the reasons he was still around, the other was to make sure she was really ok.

"Alright, follow me."

* * *

When Grissom and Bailey made it home and inside, they saw Lindsey and Blake, now dressed in casual clothing, on the couch with Sara, which Sara stood up the moment the door had opened.

Mother and Daughter looked at one another before Sara walked to her as quickly as she could before bringing her in her arms without hesitation. Bailey stopped the tears before they started going down her cheek, but she did sniffle as she wrapped her arms around her mother tightly.

They pulled back after a few minutes had passed, then Sara cups her daughter's cheek while looking at her bruises, but before she could speak, Bailey did, knowing what she was going to ask. "I'm ok mom." Sara nodded with tears in her eyes before bringing her daughter in her arms again.

When they pulled back the second time, Sara gave her a kiss on the forehead and smile before stepping to the side so Bailey could walk forward to Lindsey, who had tears in her eyes right before their arms were wrapped around each other.

Blake watched them in silence, then asked while the best friends pulled back from one another. "Is it true? Did he really try to..." He then trailed off.

He couldn't even ask the question, because he couldn't believe a friend that he had known since 5 years old would do something like they were saying. But considering the state Bailey was in, especially the bruises, it didn't leave room for much doubt.

Bailey nodded before replying softly. "Yes, it's true."

Anger coursed through him a second later as he balled his hand in a fist. "That son of a..." He started walking to the door, wanting to go find him and give him a piece of his mind, because A friend of Lindsey's, especially Bailey, should never be messed with.

Before he could get to the door though, Grissom stood in front of it to block him before placing his hand on the young man's chest. "It isn't going to solve anything."

The young man shook his head. "Probably not, but what he tried to..." He took a breath before asking in surprised tone. "I figured you want to lead the charge. She's your daughter!"

Grissom gave him a hard look, trying to keep what calm he had left, which was unsuccessful by the time he got to the end of his speech. "You don't think I want to? You have no idea what I want to do to him if I ever got my hands on him!"

Bailey had never heard him talk like that, so she spoke softly to calm him down. "Daddy?" Sara had also never heard him like that, but she understood, because she was right there with him.

Grissom took a breath, trying to calm down again before he finished. "But it still won't solve anything, and it would make a bigger mess than it already is. No, what you can do is help the police find him. Is there any location he could be, somewhere he might go to hide/be alone?"

Blake didn't even hesitate. "You got a pen and paper?"

Grissom nodded before walking toward the kitchen with Blake following him.

When it was just the girls, Bailey looked at Lindsey with a small smile. "That's some man you have. He's a keeper."

Lindsey gave her a smile back. "I know, you don't have to convince me on that."

The problem with that was that their roads were about to go in different directions with him graduating at the end of the school year and going to college out of state, so things were about to become a little harder between them.

Lindsey mentally shook her head, knowing this was not the time to be thinking about that, then took a breath before asking. "You sure you are ok?"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah, but I do want to go clean up."

After Lindsey and Sara nodded in understanding, Lindsey asked. "You want some tea?"

Bailey gave her best friend a smile. "Sure." Before turning toward the stairs so she could go to her room.

When it was just Lindsey and Sara, Lindsey looked at Sara. "Can I start it?"

Sara gave the young woman a smile with a nod. "Of course, you know where everything is." Lindsey nodded as Sara continued. "Thank you for being a good friend to her."

Lindsey smiled while shaking her head. "No need to thank me, I wouldn't have it any other way. She's been my rock from the moment we met, I'm just trying to be hers now." Plus, she was feeling really bad that she had pushed her into going with Ross. If she had known what kind of guy he was, she never would have.

Sara smiled in return, wishing she had a friend like Lindsey growing up, before Lindsey started walking toward the kitchen.

When it was just Sara in the room, she sat down on the couch, placed her head in hands, and cried for what almost happened to her daughter.

Her moment to herself was interrupted a few seconds later when she felt an arm around her shoulders. She was about to tense, but the second she felt the light kiss on her temple, she knew she didn't have to be, she was safe. She was always safe with him.

She lifted her head up and turned to the right to look into the eyes of husband, and it looked like he was trying very hard to keep the tears in them.

She took a breath while cupping his cheek. "Our daughter...Our daughter...was...was almost..."

As she trialed off, taking her hand off his cheek, he nodded while closing his eyes before placing his forehead against the side of her head, whispering. "I know, but she wasn't, honey. She wasn't, and that's what we need to hold on to."

She took another breath before she whispered as she slipped her fingers through her husband's. "Thank god."

The moment she said that, Grissom couldn't help but think. 'Thank Sam.' He may have seen something between him and his daughter at the station, which he still wasn't sure how he felt about it since he hadn't had time to think about anything else but his daughter's attack, but what that young man did to protect his daughter. Well, there were really no words to describe how much that meant to him. He was beyond grateful on what he did for her tonight.

* * *

AN: More to come. Please review.


	11. Not their time

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 11: Not their time

The Next Morning

Blake had stayed with them a few more hours before leaving shortly after Grissom got the news that Ross was found and taken into custody, but Lindsey stayed with her throughout the night on the couch with Sara and Grissom, while Hank was laying at her feet, feeling like he needed to protect her.

After the family had breakfast, including Lindsey but excluding the twins since they were still at Catherine's, the girls went out to the back deck to get some air with Hank fallowing them.  
Then about 30 minutes later, there was a knock on front door, so Grissom removed his arm from Sara's shoulders before getting up from the couch and walking to it.

When he opened it though, he was a little surprised on who was on the other side.

Sam cleared his throat before speaking. "Mr. Grissom, I was wondering if I can talk to your daughter for a couple of minutes? I would wait, but I'm kind of short on time."

Grissom paused before replying. "I'll go ask her, but please come in."

Sam nodded as Grissom stepped back, and once he was inside the house and the front door was closed, Grissom looked over at Sara, who had stood up from the couch when she saw the young man enter, before introducing them. "Sara, this Sam Miller, a student teacher from our daughter's math class and the one who saved her last night. Sam this is Bailey's mother, Sara."

Sara thanked him and shook his hand with a smile, but was confused on why he was here,  
so after she had released the young man's hand, she looked at husband, and she could sense something in his eyes that more was going on with this young man other than their daughter's savior and student teacher, so they shared a look that stated they'll talk more about it later.

Grissom then spoke after clearing his throat. "I'll be back."

They nodded as Grissom turned and walked toward the kitchen before reaching the back door.

After he reached the sliding glass door, he opened it before poking his head outside to the right, where his daughter was sitting on the porch swing with Lindsey next to her on one side and Hank on the other with his chin on her thigh. "Bailey, Sam Miller is here to see you, is it ok?"

Lindsey looked at her with confusion on who that was as Bailey cleared her throat and nodded. "Yeah Su...Sure."

She didn't look the greatest with having not slept much last night and was in sweatpants and a sweatshirt, but right now she didn't care what she looked like in front of him. Besides, he's already seen her at a low point.

As Grissom walked back inside the house, Lindsey continued to look at Bailey a few seconds, which Bailey had looked at her before looking down and petting Hank.

"What's going on, who is Sam Miller?"

Before Bailey could speak, the back door opened again, making Lindsey look back, then she almost gasped out-loud before looking at Bailey again, whispering. "Mr. Miller?"

She didn't have him as a 'teacher' but she's seen him around campus, and heard a lot of the girls were very smitten. She just had no idea that her friend was one of them, or why he would be here.

"We need to talk later, it seems I need you to fill in a few things." Bailey just nodded, but didn't look into her friend's eyes, knowing she should have told her before, but wasn't exactly sure how to tell her best friend she had real feelings for her 'teacher'.

After a hug and a second promise of them talking later, Lindsey got up from the swing before walking past Sam so she could go inside.

When it was just Sam, Bailey, and Hank, Sam walked toward the front of the swing so he was standing in front of her with his hands in his coat pockets, which by then Hank was aware that someone he didn't know was here, so he lifted his head up and looked at him before he started to growl, something that didn't happen much. He's usually very friendly with new people, especially if they came through the front door of the house because he knew nobody bad got past his older masters.

After a couple of pets from Bailey and her calming tone. "It's ok buddy, he's fine." He stopped growling, but looked into his younger master's eyes as if asking 'are you sure', which Bailey smiled and kissed his head before pulling back with a nod. "I'm sure, buddy." He laid his head back down so his chin was on her thigh again, but he had turned his head so he could look at Sam to make sure he stayed enough distance away.

Sam smiled fondly at the protectiveness the dog had of Bailey, also making him think. 'Good Boy' Then when Sam and Bailey looked at each other, it took him a few seconds before he cleared his throat and spoke, because even though he knew she probably didn't feel like her greatest right now, he still thought she looked beautiful.

"This might sound like a stupid question, but please go with me on this. How are you?"

She smirked a little. "Very original."

He gave her a little smile with a nod. "I thought so too."

She gave him a little smile in return before clearing her throat as she looked down at Hank again while she stroked his fur. "I'm ok."

He nodded with relief before asking. "Did they get him?"

"Yeah, he was in one of the places Blake said he could have been." When they looked into each other's eyes again, she noticed he looked a little shocked that Blake's loyalties had shifted so fast, which Bailey understood why he would think that, so she answered his silent question. "He's in love with Lindsey, or at least I can see it in his eyes, and Lindsey's my best friend, so..." Bailey trailed off as Sam nodded in understanding, then she asked after a few seconds pause, finally getting to the point on why he was here. "So, what's going on? What brings you here, besides asking how I'm doing?"

Sam took a breath before speaking softly. "I've made the decision to transfer out of UNLV and leave Vegas, leave Nevada. And I just thought I would be the one to tell you, so you didn't have to hear it anywhere else."

She looked at him wide-eyed as her heart skipped a beat, and not in a good way. "What? Why?"

Sam shook his head and spoke after clearing her throat. "Come on Bailey, you have the highest grade point average in Calculus, probably the highest IQ in the whole high school, deep down you know why." Her eyes started to fill with tears as she looked down at Hank, while he continued softly again, only more brokenly because of his words and seeing her tears. "I can't be in the same city with you right now, it's just too hard. How you feel about..." He paused and closed his eyes, shaking his head, before opening them again and clearing his throat. "How we feel towards one another, it isn't right, not now. This isn't our time."

Bailey sniffled as she shook her head while looking into his eyes. "The five year age gap won't matter in a few years."

He shook his head with a small smile. "You're right, it won't. And I can only hope that when that happens, your feelings for me are still there. Just know I would feel like the luckiest man on earth."

Bailey sniffled again. "And I would feel like the luckiest woman on earth if you still felt the same towards me."

They looked deep into each other's eyes, wanting to take in each other's presence one last time for as long as they could, then he cleared his throat one more time before finishing. "Good luck out there, and take care of yourself, ok?"

She nodded while replying softly. "You too, bye Sam."

He walked to the back door before pausing, and looking over at her sadly while his heart was breaking. "Bye Bailey."

After one more look at her, he finally opened the back door and walked in the house before navigating toward to the living room, which was empty when he got there, so he just opened the front door.

He had just stepped out on the porch, when he heard Grissom's voice to the left of him. "If your feelings for my daughter are as strong as I think they are, I know how you are feeling."

Sam shuts the door, but stayed where he was when he looked over at Grissom, who was sitting in a chair on the porch, facing the front yard. "With all due respect sir, I don't..."

Grissom cuts him off with a smirk. "I believe you are a smart man, and you could tell the moment you met my wife that there is an age difference between us. So, do you really think we just met, fell in love, and been together ever since?" When Grissom's blue eyes met Sam's hazel eyes, he saw the sad emotion in them, knowing deep down he was correct on why Sam had showed up today. "You would be wrong to think that. I had to let her go too, which was the most difficult decision I had ever made."

The younger man took a breath nodding. "But it worked out with you two in the end."

Grissom nodded. "Eventually yeah, so I guess that's something to hold on to." Sam nodded as he walked down the few stairs from the porch, then turned back to Grissom once he reached the grass when he heard him speak again. "But, there are no guarantees that it will."

Sam shook his head with a small smile. "Nothing ever is, but there is always hope."

Grissom nodded again. "True. Bye Sam, good luck out there."

"Bye Mr. Grissom." He turned around, then turned back to face Grissom before saying one more thing. "She's a very special young lady, take care of her."

Grissom gave him a smile with one more nod. "I know, and always."

Sam gave him one more short nod before finally heading toward his vehicle while Grissom watched him with a sigh.

Of all the scenarios he could think of meeting the first guy Bailey was seriously interested in, he could have never imagined the situation, circumstance, or ever thought that an age difference, even a small one, would be part of it. This had certainly taken him for an unexpected loop.

He just got up from his chair to go check on his daughter when Sara, who had taken Lindsey home and to get the twins, pulled her vehicle in the driveway, so instead of going to his daughter, he walked down the stairs, and spoke to his wife as she got out of the vehicle. "I'll get the twins inside, I think you should go talk to Bailey."

After grabbing their son's car seat from the back, she shuts the door before walking to the other side of the vehicle, asking in a concerned voice as he opened the other door. "What happened?"

Grissom sighed before looking at her. "He's leaving."

That one word and look told Sara everything she needed to know about the situation, it also made her ask in another concerned voice. "Do you think it went far between them?"

Grissom shook his head. "I don't think so." He took a breath before continuing. "But, I saw the way they were looking at one another last night, Sara. There was definitely a mutual interest there."

Sara shook her head. "How did I not know what my daughter was going through?"

Grissom places his hand on her shoulder. "It wasn't like you hadn't been going through a rough time yourself."

Before he could continued, she handed their son's car seat to him, shaking her head and stepping back. "Still, I'm her mother, and she could have come to me. Especially since I know exactly how she feels."

He frowned. "Sara..."

She cuts him off. "I know, different circumstances. I'm just stating a fact, not trying to bring up the past."

Grissom nodded, then Sara kissed his cheek before walking to the house so she could comfort her daughter.

* * *

When she walked out on the back porch, Sara saw her daughter now laying on her side in the swing with Hank tucked in her arms, who had his eyes closed but content on where he was. The scene would have been picture worthy had her daughter not have had tear stains on her cheeks or a sad face, like she just lost a friend.

Sara took a breath, then after grabbing a lawn chair that was leaning against the house with the other ones, she walked over to the swing and placed it in front of it before sitting down.

It was a few minutes of silence before Bailey looked at her mother over Hank's head, speaking softly. "You and Dad know, don't you?"

Sara nodded, making Bailey move her eyes so she was looking down at the top of Hank's head "I'm sorry you felt you had to go through something like this in silence. I wish you could have talked to somebody about it."

Bailey smirked, but her response had little humor in it. "Who? you guys?" She lifted her eyes so she could look into her mother's again as she continued before Sara could. "Yeah right, that conversation would have gone down great. I could have slipped in how I felt for my 'teacher' between how my classes were and what I had for lunch. Right?" Bailey shook her head as she finished while looking back down at Hank. "I just didn't want to hear the lectures on how I should have fallen for somebody my own age; like I had a choice in the matter, right? Or the looks like I'm disgusting, or even seeing the drastic measures that you or dad could have gone to. No thank you, not worth the hassle. So, I just decided to keep it to myself."

Sara saw her daughter have tears in her eyes, so it made herself tear up as she replied.  
"If anybody can understand about falling for someone who they weren't 'suppose' to, it would be me, and you should know that we would never look at you as if you were disgusting."

Bailey looked at her mother again before nodding in agreement, she could actually see that, but then she replied. "Yeah, and what about the drastic measures?"

Sara bit her lip the moment her daughter had asked that. She had a feeling her and huband probably would have taken some measures, but she just didn't know how drastic it would have been, which Bailey saw the conflict in her eyes, so she nodded. "See, I knew it."

Sara sighed. "Ok, first of all we would have asked questions, most importantly, how far this thing had go..."

Bailey cuts her off. "Nothing happened, mom. Besides last night, we never even talked outside of the classroom. And he would never do anything to abuse his power over his 'students', he was a very good, fair, teacher."

Sara had to admit she was a little relieved on that, then after taking a breath, she finished. "Then the most we probably would have done would have asked you to be in a different math class."

Bailey replied sarcastically. "Yeah, because that would have stopped my feelings before it spread anymore, right?"

Sara shook her head before admitting. "No, but a lot of times space can change them."

Bailey sighed as she looked down at Hank again, before replying softly. "Well, you got your wish, because he's giving that to me now."

Sara was now in a very hard place, as someone who had been through a similar situation, although completely different circumstances across the board, she understood and felt deeply for her little girl. But at the same time, she didn't want her to feel like she had to be tied to one man her whole life, especially at age 15, so if he had to move to let her see what else could be out there for her, when she was ready of course, she couldn't be fully sad about it.

Sara leaned forward a second later before placing her hand on top of her daughter's, which were on Hank, then spoke in an understanding tone. "Bailey, you have to believe me that I am honestly, deeply sorry that you are going through this. I can see that your feelings for this guy are real, making me understand exactly how you feel."

Bailey nodded as she sniffled, she could see that truth in her eyes, but she could also see something else. "But, you aren't sad that he's leaving."

She really didn't want to hurt her feelings, but she wasn't going to lie to her either, that has never been their relationship, so she took a breath before replying. "It isn't like I'm throwing a party because of it. But I can't say that I'm not." Bailey looked down as Sara continued after squeezing her hand. "Listen, when you start having real romantic feelings for the first time in your life, it's an unbelievable, overwhelming feeling. It's new, strong, exciting, and so powerful that you can't imagine being with anybody else."

Bailey starts to speak as she looked at her mother again. "Then..."

But Sara cuts her off with another gentle squeeze of her hand. "But sometimes feelings change, and eventually they won't feel so new anymore, or as strong, or even as powerful as you once thought. So, I think with him leaving, a part of him wants to make sure he's the real thing for you, and possible vise versa."

Bailey took a moment to absorb everything her mother had said before asking. "What if it is? What if we both have the same feelings when we meet again? What if they're even stronger?"

Sara gave her a little smile before replying. "Then when/if you meet again, and it's your time,  
I guess I'll be hearing 'I told you so' at your wedding." Bailey couldn't help but give her a little smile before looking down at Hank again as Sara finished. "But Bailey, don't close yourself off over this. Of course when you are ready, no one is going to push on that."

She then raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe it, are you really suggesting I start dating? You better not tell dad that you said I could."

Sara couldn't help but chuckle before she said. "He knows it's going to happen someday." Then she took a breath before speaking. "And I'm not saying date every guy that comes along. I'm just saying that if you feel interested, then don't reject the idea right away. Because you honestly never know if that guy could be your 'one', and there is no greater feeling in the world, outside of how you feel for your children, than knowing and being with the 'one' you love." Sara paused before asking. "You understand what I'm trying to say?"

"Yeah, I do, and thank you for being honest with me."

"You're welcome, and thank you for really listening to me."

After Bailey nodded they sat there in silence for a few seconds, then Sara removed her hand from her daughter's while asking. "Do you need anything?"

Bailey shook her head as Sara got up from the chair, picked it up, and folded up before putting it back with the others, then as she started walking toward the door, Bailey asked. "How were your feelings when you met dad?"

Sara smiled as she placed her hand on handle of the door before looking over at her daughter. "They were, still are, and always will be nothing I've felt for any other man that I have ever met. And that's how it should be when you want to live/build a life with someone." Bailey nodded at her mother one more time before Sara walked inside the house, shutting the door behind her.

When it was just Bailey and Hank, she sighed and looked down at him as she started petting him again, which he lifted his head from his paws, and turned his head before he started licking her face. She chuckled before moving his head to the side a few seconds later so she could wrap her arms around his neck. "I love you too."

As she continued to pet and cuddle with him, she continued to think about everything her mother had said. She knew in her heart her feelings for Sam were very real, but to not live her life to the fullest, whether it eventually involved a guy or not, wouldn't feel right either. So, if another man comes along, and if she feels ready to trust again, she just might have to see what could happen.

* * *

AN: Is Sam gone for good? Would you want him to come back? Or should Bailey get a new love when she's ready? That being said though, the next chapter, which will have a small time jump, is the last one of the story. But there is another in the series, if you are interested. Please review.


	12. Graduating

AN: Thank you for reviews. Here is the last chapter, just remember that when you get to the end of it, there is a another one in the series.

* * *

Chapter 12: Graduating

Six months later

On a sunny day in Vegas, the Grissom family with the other members of the group, were sitting down on the bleachers looking toward the football field, where a stage was set up for the graduating class, who were ready to say goodbye to their high school education.

And once the introductions were made of all the important people, the valedictorian was called up to the podium, so in her blue cap and gown she stood up from her seat, which was in front of the stage, before walking up the stage stairs while her family was standing up and cheering her on the whole time.

The moment she stopped behind the podium, her family had sat down and waited for her to start her speech, which after she had cleared her throat she did just that, and Grissom couldn't help but smile as his little girl was talking, while his thoughts turned to another important moment when a senior is ready to continue their education.

 _Flashback_

 _4 months ago_

 _Arthur and Megan had just enjoyed their first birthday party with the group at the house, then after everybody had left, except Lindsey and Blake, Bailey cleared her throat before speaking. "I guess I have a little bit of news to share." Their attention immediately went to her as she continued. "I've made my college decision."_

 _Now their interest was really peaked at that, and they each couldn't help but think how nice it would be if she want to one of the colleges they went to, but their thinking about that was shot the moment she spoke again. "I've decided to go to UNLV."_

 _When she saw their shocked faces, she continued. "I know I had a chance to go to any of the schools that you two went to, or some of the other wonderful colleges around the country. But one of the factors that go into making this type of decision, is comfort, which was a huge deal to me, and I can't think of anywhere else I would be more comfortable than being close to home, and it isn't like UNLV is a bad school."_

 _They shook their heads in an instant before Sara spoke with a smile. "Of course it isn't, we would never think that." She paused before continuing. "And don't get us wrong, we love that you choose a place close to us, but we always thought when the time came, you would want to..."_

 _Sara trails off as Bailey continued with a smirk. "Go off and spread my wings?" They chuckled with a nod as Bailey continued after a sigh. "I'll admit that UCLA and Harvard were in my final choices, and as much as I love Grandma and thought it would be nice to see her a little more, or thinking about more freedom if I had chosen Harvard. She isn't you guys, and there is nothing that beats coming home for home cook meals, or visits on a whim, especially if I want to see the twins. And I can't do that if I was too far away."_

 _Grissom cleared his throat before asking. "You sure that you are ok with this choice?"_

 _Bailey nodded with an even bigger smile. "Yes, 100%. No doubt in my mind."_

 _Sara and Grissom looked at one another before standing up from the love seat they were sitting on, then after placing the twins on their blanket on the floor, they walked over to their oldest, who had stood up from the couch, before Grissom brought her into his arms as he whispered in her ear. "Then, congratulations sweetheart, I'm so happy for you."_

 _She sniffled as she wrapped her arms around her father. "Thanks dad."_

 _He pulled back and kissed her temple before saying. "I love you."_

 _Bailey smiled with a nod. "I love you too."_

 _As Bailey turned her attention to her mother, Grissom couldn't lose the smile on his face no matter how much he tried, he was so proud of her. And as much as part of him dreamed of her following in his footsteps with the same college he went to, nothing beats seeing his daughter more than a few times a year, so he'll embrace her choice as much as he would have if she had picked somewhere else to go to._

 _End of Flashback_

Grissom came back to the present as Bailey finished her inspired speech, which the ending was what really got the family tearing up because she had thanked everybody who had a hand in helping her become the person she was today. Especially her mother, who had saved her life before she even knew she was her daughter.

As Sara was wiping her tears away after that one, Grissom kissed her temple as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, while Bailey, who was still standing at the podium, held up her hand signing 'I love you' to them before they signed it right back.

A few seconds later, with the cheering still going on, she nodded with a smile as she stepped back from the podium, before walking down the steps to head back to her seat. Then after she sat down and the cheering had stopped, they continued on with the ceremony, which included a few more speeches, a slide show of the students during their four years here, and the most important thing, getting their diplomas.

When the principle finally congratulated the graduating class, they all stood up and tossed their blue caps in the air as all the families stood up and cheered again.

* * *

25 minutes later

When the Grissom family made it to the house, which included Betty, Bailey got out of the mini van first before walking toward the front door. Then when she was standing in front of it, an envelope with her name written on the front of it, was taped to the door. But what made her heart race was the handwriting. She hadn't seen this handwriting in six months, not since the last time he wrote her grade on her test paper and homework.

She took a breath as she took it off the door before anybody else was near, then after Grissom had unlocked the house, she stepped in first before speaking. "I'm going to go change, then I'll help you with the party."

They were having a graduation party at the house, and the whole gang was invited, which included fellow graduate, Blake.

Grissom nodded with a smile before she turned toward the stairs and started going up them with her attention still on the envelope, even when she made it to her room and Hank was very excited to see her.

She chuckled as she gave him a little attention, then said. "Arthur and Megan are down stairs, buddy. I'm sure they want to see you." She didn't know if he understood exactly what she said, but it got him running out of the door after he had licked her hand. She shook her head with another chuckle, then took another breath before she opened the envelope as she sat down on the side of her bed.

Once she unfolded it, she read what it said:

 _Bailey,_

 _Congratulations on your milestone, especially valedictorian, I knew you could it. And your speech was very inspiring, which I really shouldn't be that surprised. I'm sorry I didn't come up to you after the ceremony was done, but I knew it would've been too hard to walk away a second time, so I hope you understand why I didn't._

 _Now here comes the next part of your life, and I want you to live it to your fullest, no matter where it takes you or who you are sharing it with. I just want you to have everything you ever wanted, and be at your happiest, because you deserve it all. Always remember that, and don't settle for anything less than what you want._

 _Seeing you in that classroom everyday for the three months I was there, was the best three months of my life. Which, I know, seems kind of silly since our conversations never went beyond math problems, but something did change in me, and I know it was because of you. You've made me feel things I never thought I would, so thank you._

 _And in case you ever wonder, know that I do hope one day I'll get to see you again, but if not...if I never get to see your beautiful blue eyes again, I'll always carry you in my heart wherever I go._

 _Like I said before, good luck out there and take care of yourself._

 _Love always,_

 _Sam_

She wiped the few tears away as she scanned his words one more time, taking them to heart, before getting up from the bed. Then after she placed the letter in the top drawer in her dresser, she started to change so she could help with the party.

* * *

1 hour later

Lindsey walked to the drink table, where Bailey was standing, and after they smiled at each other, she placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. "How is the valedictorian doing?"

Bailey rolled her eyes at Lindsey's tone, it sounded like it was a given that she was going to get that title, before she replied. "I'll have you know that I didn't exactly wipe out the class."

Lindsey shrugged her shoulders with a smirk as she removed her hand. "Well, the point is that you got it. And really, congratulations."

"Thanks Linds." As she nodded, Bailey asked. "So, how are things between you and Blake?"

She sighed as she looked over at her boyfriend, who was talking to Nick, Warrick and Greg, then she looked over at her best friend again before replying. "We are doing ok. But we know what's going to happen at the end of the summer, we knew that going in."

"But it wasn't like you could stop your feelings."

Lindsey gave her a sympathy look, now knowing the whole story about her feelings for Sam Miller, then nodded. "Yeah, so we just agreed to take it one day at time, and spend as much time as we can."

Bailey nodded, then she took a breath before speaking again. "I wish I can tell you what's going to happen in the future, but I can't." She saw Lindsey start to open her mouth, so she continued with a smirk. "Despite you thinking I know everything." Lindsey chuckled while she shook her head as she finished with her smirk gone. "But, never give up hope that you two will end up the way that you guys want, just know I'm rooting for you two."

Lindsey smiled with a nod as the tears appeared in her eyes, but she kept them in while speaking. "That really means a lot to me." She took a breath as she asked."So, have you heard from Mr. Mil...I mean Sam."

Bailey smiled a little as she nodded. "He left me a short letter, telling me he watched me graduate today. Too bad I didn't even see him, but I understand why he didn't want to see me in person." She took a breath as she finished while looking down at her red plastic cup. "He said the same thing my mom basically did, and what I already know, which is to live my life to the fullest. And if that's finding a new love along the way, so be it."

Lindsey replied in understanding. "He wants you to be happy, Bay. He obviously cares enough for you to want you to put your happiness in front of anything else."

Bailey nodded as she looked at Lindsey again. "I know, it's just hard to even think about someone else like that right now."

Lindsey nodded again before smiling as she looked across the yard. "And just remember you have those two for inspiration. If they can beat the odds, anybody can."

Bailey looked over at who Lindsey was looking at, her parents, and they were laughing and talking close to one another. She then turned her head to look at her friend again with a nod and smile, before bringing her into her arms. "Thanks Linds."

"No problem." When she pulled back, she held out her pinky. "Best friends?"

Bailey chuckled as she hooked her pinky with Lindsey before nodding. "Best friends."

As they chuckled while releasing their pinky's, Blake had walked up toward up them with a smile. "There's my girl." Making Lindsey smile in return as he wrapped an arm around her waist before kissing her temple.

Their moment, along with every body else's, was interrupted a few seconds later when they heard Grissom's voice. "Can I have everybody's attention."

When he had it, he lifted his cup up as he spoke again. "This it to Bailey, the best daughter any parent can have. When she came into my life, I couldn't believe my luck. She's beautiful, smart, passionate about what she does, cares about the people around her... and...really I can go on and on, but I don't want to bore you."

They chuckled as he continued with a smile while looking at his oldest. "Anyways, just know I'm so proud of the person, the woman you are becoming. Life has thrown you some major curve balls, but you've continued to fight it out, which I know you got that a lot from your mother." After they all said 'aww', Grissom finished. "And know that we are behind you on your next adventure, always. Love you, sweetheart."

Bailey smiled with tears in her eyes as she lifted her cup up. "Love you too, dad."

Grissom nodded with smile still on his face. "To Bailey."

After they all repeated the sentiment, they took a sip of their drinks, then after Bailey swallowed, she smiled as she watched her family around her, a family that became unexpected in her life, but loved them all and couldn't imagine being without any of them as she was ready to take on her next adventure.

* * *

Later that night

Once the party was over, the group left, even Bailey so she could spend time with her friends, while the rest of the Grissom family, including Betty, hung out, 'talking', laughing, and really enjoying each other's company.

When it was bedtime for the twins, Betty decided to call it a night too since she had an early flight in the morning, so Sara and Grissom retreated to their room to change into their night clothes and do their nightly routine.

After Sara was done she walked out of the bathroom, and saw Grissom laying on the bed in his sweatpants with no shirt while looking up at the ceiling with one leg over the other, he also had a smile on his face with his right hand under his head.

She walked to his side of the bed with a smile, just loving the sight of him looking so happy.  
Then when he noticed she was standing next to the bed, he held out his free hand, so she took it before getting on top of him so she was facing him with her hands on his bare chest, then he ran his hand up and down her tank-top covered back as she asked. "What's up?"

Grissom shook his head as his smile grew. "Nothing." Then he looked into her eyes as his sparkled. "Today was a great day."

Her eyes sparkled in return while she nodded. "Yes it was." She inches her face closer to his so she could peck him on the lips, and after she pulled back, she whispered with a mischievous smile. "You want to make it even a better night?"

His eyes sparkled even more as he moved them quickly, making her gasp while she wrapped her arms around his neck as her back landed on the mattress. Then he leaned down and kissed her, which took her a second to respond since she was still reeling from the quick movement, but once she did, the kisses became deeper each second.

When air became an issue, they finally pulled back before he spoke with his voice full of emotion. "I love you, and thank you for making this day possible."

She smiled as she unwrapped one arm from his neck to cup his bearded cheek before replying. "I seem to make a lot of days possible for you."

He turned his head to kiss her palm before looking into her eyes again. "Everyday, honey."

She brings him back down, and after a peck on the lips, she pulls back, whispering. "I love you, and thank you too."

After one more deep look, he leaned back down to capture her lips with his, but before they could deepen it and forget about everything but them for a little bit, his cell phone rang from the nightstand.

They both sighed as their lips remained connected, then he pulled back to place his forehead on hers a second later. "I better get that."

Since he was on call, he couldn't ignore it, no matter how much both of them wanted him too.

She whispered back. "I know."

He pulled back to look into her eyes. "Sorry."

She gave him an understanding look as she replied. "It happens, babe."

He sighed again as he moved away from her, and after sitting up on his of the bed, he grabs his phone while he replying. "It better have bugs though." She gave him a little smile, and as she sat up next to him, he answered it. "Grissom." His eyes got wide a few seconds later as he swung his legs so they were now touching the floor as he replied. "What! Is he ok...alright...I'll see you there...bye Catherine."

Sara moved from her spot on the bed so she was now sitting next to him, then she placed her hand on his thigh while asking in a concerned tone. "What happened? What's wrong, Gil?"

She didn't say his first name very often, only when the situation was very serious. He just always been Grissom or Griss to her, which he never seemed to mind.

He took a breath before looking over at her with unshed tears in his eyes. "Sara." He closed his eyes as she moved both of her hands to cup his cheeks before running her thumbs up and down them.

When he opened them again, they were still sad. "Warrick was in a convenience store when it was being robbed..." She looked at him with shock as he finished in a broken tone. "He was shot, Sara. Warrick was shot." Making a tear slide down Sara's cheek.

* * *

AN: I know cliffhanger. But the first chapter is done for the next one, so how fast do you want it? Just also be aware there will be a time jump and things will have changed a little. You'll know more when the new story is posted. Please review.

Thanks for the reviews and the support you have given me. And always remember, GSR4ever!


End file.
